Waking Up Just Got A Little Too Weird For Me
by punkrocker4139
Summary: What happens when the newest cast member of the hit BBC TV series Robin Hood suddenly wakes up in a forest surrounded by her cast mates who have no idea who she is?
1. Waking Up Is A Little Hard

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The alarm clock went off at eight, reminding me that after pressing the snooze button a total of four times, I only had a half hour to get ready and make it to work on time. I groaned rolled over and headed for the shower. After a quick five minute shower, I got my clothes on and headed for the door. On my way out, I grabbed a bagel and skipped down the steps from my fifth floor, midtown London apartment. I jumped in my Lambo and headed towards the studio. In case you're wondering, my name is Casey Warner and I am the newest cast member to the 3rd series of Robin Hood. I play the character Lily Weaver. Anywho, back to the story. I drove the 10 minute drive to the studio and jumped out of my car.

"I'm here! I'm here!" I shouted as I ran into the makeup room and slammed the door.

"About time." I heard Sam Troughton, Much, say.

"I heard that Sam!" I screamed through the door as my makeup artist sat me down in the chair.

After 2o minutes of makeup, we were finally ready to film.

"A tip. Maybe in the mornings you shouldn't hit the snooze button so many times." Richard Armitage, Gisbourne, whispered in my ear as he walked onto the set.

"I only hit it once!" I yelled in indignation.

"We all know that's a lie, my dear." Joe Armstrong, Allan, said.

"Okay, so maybe it is a lie but can you guys honestly say that you don't hit the snooze button in the morning?" I asked.

"We do, but only once. Let me guess, you hit it four or five times?" Lucy Griffiths, Marion, said, smiling.

"Would you just go on set?" I said as I turned to go stand with the other cast members not in this scene.

"She was right, wasn't she?" Jonas Armstrong, the legendary Robin Hood, whispered.

"Maybe a little." I said, smirking.

"Maybe a lot." Harry Lloyd, Will, said.

"Har de har har." was all I whispered back.

"Are you guys picking on the new girl again?" Anjali Jay, Djaq, asked, coming up and standing beside me.

"No." Jonas, Harry, and Joe said.

"I believe they were Anjali." Keith Allen, the evil Sherriff, said.

"We weren't. Just giving her a hard time. Definitely not the same thing." Joe said.

"It is the same thing." Gordon Kennedy, Little John, said.

"No it's not. It really isn't." Harry said.

"Shouldn't you two be practicing your scene together? I think we're shooting it next." Jonas said, pointing to Joe and me.

Again, in case you're wondering, Lily Weaver is the "love interest" of Allan-A-Dale.

"Yeah. I think so. I don't have my lines memorized." Joe said as he dragged me into a secluded little corner.

"I memorized mine last night." I stated proudly.

"Good then you can help me with mine." he laughed.

We went over lines for about twenty minutes until finally Richard and Lucy got it right.

"We're up." Joe said as we walked on set.

* * *

After a hard days acting, it was finally time to go home. Good thing cause I was pretty tired.

"See you guys tomorrow." I said as I headed outside.

"Remember, snooze button only once!" Sam yelled at my retreating back.

I flipped him off jokingly as I got into my car and sped off. I got to my house in no time planned and took the elevator this time to my apartment seeing how there was no way I was climbing five floors worth of stairs. I unlocked my apartment and walked inside. I tossed the keys towards the little bowl on the kitchen counter and missed but didn't bother to pick them up. I walked into my bedroom and didn't even bother to take off my clothes and out on some more practical sleep clothes before I fell onto the bed and fell into a very deep slumber.

* * *

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was a bright light shining down on me from all over. The second thing I noticed I was I was no longer in my bed but on the floor. The forest floor to be exact. I groaned and opened my eyes. I sat up and took in my surroundings. It appeared that I was in the middle of the forest. The strange thing was that it was totally familiar. Strange. I stood up and got my eyes adjusted to the blindingly bright light. I walked around a bit and was so caught up in how I got here that I ran right smack into a tree. A squishy tree. A tree with a hand reaching down to help me up.

"Oh hey. Harry. What's up? What's going on? I went home last night and fell asleep in my bed one minute and the next I'm waking up in the middle of the forest. Why do you have your costume on already? What's going on?" I asked as I looked him up and down.

He stared at me like I had just grown 5 heads right before his very eyes.

"Harry? You okay man? What's going on?" I asked, looking at him in confusion.

"My name is Will." He said, still looking at me like I was the oddest thing he had ever seen.

"Yes. I know you're Will. On the show. I'm Lily. On the show. But right now it's real life buddy so can you tell me what's going on?" I asked him slowly.

"Will! What's taking so long with that water?!" I heard Sam yell.

"Oh! Sorry! Are we filming right now?" I whispered.

Harry didn't say anything, just turned on his heel and walked back up the hill.

"Harry! What's going on! Answer me!" I shouted as I followed him.

I reached the top of the hill a little behind him and stared down.

"Wow! Guys! Did you build this last night! This set is amazing!" I said as I stared down at what looked just like the Outlaws Camp.

"Who is she?" I saw Joe whispering to Harry.

"I don't know but she keeps following me." Harry said.

"You! State your name and your business here before I have my men shoot you down!" Jonas yelled at me.

"Dude, is this some sort of prank? What is going on?" I asked, confusion and a slight fear creeping over me.

"State your name, girl." Jonas said, pulling out an authentic bow and arrow.

"Okay. Okay. You got me. Funny prank. Now let's stop this and get back to real life." I said, desperation clear in my voice.

"Don't make me tell you again!" Jonas shouted at me.

I jumped and managed to squeak out "Casey Warner."

"What, Casey Warner, business do you have being in Sherwood Forest?" Jonas asked.

"Um… I woke up here." I said, going along with him.

I knew if I played along for long enough, they would all start laughing and telling me "you should have seen the look on your face" so I decided to play along.

"Tell the truth!" Jonas said as he shot an arrow.

It landed right smack between my feet.

Jonas is not that good of a shot.

What the hell is going on here?

* * *

So... do you like it? Should I keep it? What's your opinion? It'll most likely just be a short story if I do continue. 


	2. The First Day

"Wow. Haha. When did you get that good Jonas?" I asked nervously, staring at the arrow between my feet.

"Who is this 'Jonas' you speak of?" Anjali asked.

"Okay guys. It was funny the first ten minutes. Now it's just freaking me out." I said.

"What are you doing in our forest?" Gordon yelled.

"Is this about me pressing the snooze so many times yesterday? Cause I said I was sorry. I didn't even get a chance to this morning because I woke up here." I said, sitting down on the ground.

"What is a 'snooze'?" Sam asked.

"Why are you doing this? Please stop." I said, on the verge of tears.

I don't do well with these kinds of things.

"Where are you from?" Jonas asked, a little more softly.

"London. Just like you." I said, walking down to them.

"I'm not being funny, but I'm from Rochdale." Joe said.

"No! That's where your character is from! Allan-A-Dale! But you are Joe Armstrong! So quit making me feel stupid!" I yelled at him.

"How do you know-?" he began.

"Because it's a TV show! You are Allan-A-Dale from Rochdale. You pretended to have a pregnant wife to spare you from the sheriffs men! Your brother Tom died sometime in season one. You became a traitor in season two but your back to being good but before you came back you were Gisbournes man!" I screamed, breaking down into tears.

Everything was silent so I looked up to see everyone staring at me.

"How…?" Jonas started.

"Well apparently I know everything about you guys. You're from Locksley, went to the Holy Land five years ago, and came back because of injuries. Still have nightmares about it. In love with Marion. Much is your faithful manservant. He has nightmares too." I said, somewhat calmer.

"So what do you know about Will?" Joe asked.

Might as well go with it. Can't get any crazier.

"His father is Dan Scarlett who died in season two. His brother is Luke is living in Scarborough. They are originally from Locksley. He tried to kill the Sheriff and would have succeeded if it hadn't been for Robin's quick thinking. Is in love with Djaq but there are only subtle hints of it in the show." I finished smirking at how I made Harry blush.

But he wouldn't have really blushed it had been real life.

I AM SO CONFUSED!

"Wow. She's good. Especially about the Djaq part. I thought I was the only one that saw that." Sam said.

"So how long is this prank going to go on? Cause I had plans after work and I have no idea where we are." I said, looking around.

"What is this prank of which you speak?" Jonas asked.

"Okay. If you guys really want to convince me, take me to Locksley and Nottingham. Let me see for myself." I said, smirking.

How are they supposed to pull that off?

* * *

"No biggy. Set builders had an all nighter." I said, staring at a perfect reenactment of the village of Locksley.

"You should probably get more practical clothes while we are here." Jonas said, looking me up and down.

I looked down at my clothes and saw what he meant. I had on a pair of blue jeans, a Star Wars t-shirt, and my old beat up Chucks. Needed to get into costume.

"Whatever. What costume am I wearing today?" I asked as I followed him through Locksley.

He ignored me as he led me into one of the small village houses.

"Thorton, this young lady needs some clothes. Do you have any extras?" Jonas asked an aging man, holding out a gold coin.

Damn clothes are cheap here.

"Why Master Robin, I think I might have something for you." the man called Thorton said as he walked to a back room.

"Why do you have your hood up?" I asked lazily as I flicked his head.

"So as not to be recognized." He said distractedly as he pushed my hand away.

"You do know that we're on set right now. No fan girls are going to get you." I said, leaning against the table and looking out the door.

"What is a set and who are these girls with fans that you speak of?" he asked.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves you know." I said.

He just looked at me as the man called Thorton came back out with some clothes.

"Here you are Robin. Clothes for the young lady. You can change in the back, my dear." he said, acknowledging me.

I glared at Jonas as I walked into the back room and shut the door. I pulled off my jeans and my t-shirt and pulled in the little dress. (imagine something) I looked at the shoes he gave me and decided to keep on my Chucks. Much easier to walk in.

I walked back out to where they were and saw Jonas looking at my outfit.

"Much better." He said, smiling.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. Are we going to film anytime soon?" I asked as I straightened my dress.

"What is she saying?" Thorton asked Jonas.

"I don't know. She's been talking nonsense since she stumbled into our camp earlier this morning." Jonas replied.

"Dude. Guys. Right here." I said as I waved my arms in the air.

Jonas shook his head, grabbed my arm, and pulled me gently out of the little house.

"Now what are we doing?" I asked as we walked through the authentic looking Locksley.

"Meeting the others in Nottingham. There's a new strong room that we wanted to check. With any luck, Marion will know where it is." He said, glancing around the side of a building.

"Oh Lucy's here too!" I said excitedly.

If anyone would stop this nonsense it would definitely be Lucy.

"Why are you calling us by names that are not ours?!" Jonas asked suddenly.

"Would you be happier if I called you by your character names?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"If that would be our real names, then yes!" he replied.

"No. I will not satisfy you to that extent. You will not drag me down your trickster path that easily!" I said, poking my finger in his chest.

"Why do you keep insisting that?! What have I got to do to prove that this is real?" he asked.

"You can't prove it because it's so incredibly impossible! It can't be true! This can't happen!" I shouted.

It was then that we noticed the rapid horses approaching. Jonas pulled me into the alleyway and covered my mouth with his hand. We watched in silence as we saw none other Richard Armitage approach on his high and mighty horse. Literally not figuratively. I knew he would stop this madness. I decided on my plan before I really thought it through. I bit Jonas' hand and as soon as he let go of me I made a run to the end of the alley. I almost made it too.

"Are you trying to die?!" Jonas whispered in a frantic voice.

"No. I'm simply trying to disprove this stupid fantasy of yours. I don't know what your problem is, Jonas, but I'm tired of this dumb prank of yours." I said through gritted teeth.

"You crazy girl! If you want to die, by all means go out there! But if you let me, I can for sure prove to you that this is real and yours is the fantasy!" he said harshly.

"Robin! Gisbourne! He's going to hang the man for stealing!" Harry said, running into the alley on the opposite end from Richard.

"When?" Jonas asked, stepping into the Robin Hood role big time.

Wow. They were going all out for this.

"Noon." Harry replied.

"Well, looks like we're going to the castle to have some fun with the Sherriff." Jonas smiled, a mischievous look in his eyes.


	3. The Sherriff Is Going To Like This One

"This is stupid." I said as we were huddled in an alley near the castle.

"Would you rather us just barge in there and get ourselves hung?" Jonas asked sarcastically.

"Yeah cause I'm sure Keith and Richard would really do that." I said.

"Who are they?" Jonas asked.

"The Sherriff and Gisbourne." I said, looking at him like he was stupid.

"Let me guess, I should know that because I'm some Jonas guy that works for them." He whispered.

"Not for them. With them." I corrected.

"Either way it's crazy so it doesn't matter." He said, turning around and facing the outside of the alley again.

"What are we waiting for anyway?" I asked boredly as I examined my fingernails.

"The signal from Allan." He said distractedly.

"And that would be….?" I questioned as we heard a tussle start out in the streets.

"That." Jonas smiled back at me.

* * *

"Wow. Can't believe that actually worked." Joe said as we made our way into the elaborately built castle. 

"It's called acting." I said in a sing-song voice.

"It's actually called you need to be quiet and accept we're not from this future you speak of." Jonas said.

Just then my cell phone went off playing the stupid default ringtone that it came with. In the two years I had it, I still haven't downloaded anything different. I made a mental note to change that when I got done today.

"Hello?! Hello?!" I said into the receiver.

I looked down and saw the signal bar on zero.

"Damn. No signal." I said as I looked up at everyone.

They were all looking at me as if I had just said they were all the spawn of raccoons.

"Witchcraft." Gordon whispered as I stuck the phone back into my pocket.

"What in God's holy world is that thing?" Joe asked curiously.

"A cell phone." I said stupidly.

"And that would be?" Harry asked as we continued down the hall.

"Not playing your dumb game." I said as I walked ahead of everyone else.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Jonas asked.

"Nope." I replied.

"Okay. Well I say we split into two groups. Much, Will, Casey and I will go find the strong room. Allan, Djaq, and John, you go rescue the man that's to hang." Jonas said and everybody went their separate ways.

"Why did you want me to come with you?" I inquired as we made our way up some steps to what I assumed was where Lucy's room was.

"I wanted to keep an eye on you to make sure you didn't do anything stupid." Jonas replied as we appeared to reach our destination.

They really went all out to build this castle just to trick me. Or maybe they built it and decided to play a trick on me along the way. Or maybe not….

* * *

"Will, would you do us the honors?" Jonas smirked as he nodded towards the entrance of the strong room. 

Harry smiled as he got out some chisel thingy and stuck it between the door and the wall. He began to knock on it gently with a hammer from his tool belt and this went on for about 15 minutes until we heard rapid approaching footsteps.

"Dude this so reminds me of an episode from season two." I said as I allowed myself to be dragged behind a pillar by Harry.

"It'll be Djaq." I whispered in his ear.

He looked at me funny as much jumped out to attack none other than…. a castle guard.

"Hm. Guess I was wrong." I said as I looked down at the guard's fallen body.

"We need to get in there to get the silver." Jonas said, completely stepping over the body and examining the door.

"Hello! I know your just acting. I'm in on the joke. I know everything." I said in a sing-song voice once again as I stooped down beside him.

"You really are the strangest girl I've ever met." Sam said in bewilderment.

I ignored him as I stood up.

"I think Sam really did a number on this guy." I said to know one in particular.

No one paid any attention to me as they examined the door.

"How long do you think it will take you to get it open?" Jonas asked as he and Harry peered down opposite ends of the hallway.

"Another ten minutes. At least." Harry replied as he turned his attention back to the door.

"Great. I'm bored." I huffed as I sat down.

I wish they would stop all this nonsense and get back to real life.

"You sound like the Sherriff." Jonas said absentmindedly as he kept a look out.

"And that's exactly where you'll be going if you don't tell him to be more quiet with that." I pointed at Harry sarcastically.

Everyone choose to ignore me as Harry chiseled away at the door. I played with my hair, studied my nails, and finally he got the door open.

"Dear lord, you would've thought the door was glued shut." I exclaimed to several confused faces.

"Let's start by getting the silver out. We need to go the back way out of the castle. We each take two bags. I'm going to see if I can find Marion." Jonas said as he slipped away into the shadows.

"Just like him to leave us with all the work." I grumbled as we set to work.

* * *

"What have you done with the silver?" Jonas asked as he came up behind us outside the castle. 

"Put it in that cart in the alley. We'll have her sit in front and say that it's the food that is to go to the church in Nettlestone." Harry said, pointing at me.

"Whoa whoa whoa. I never agreed to this! Oh well. What can go wrong?" I asked as I climbed into the front of the cart.

"We snagged some guards uniforms on the way down here. We'll be your escort." Harry said, passing a uniform to each of the men and Anjali.

We got ready and pulled the cart from the alley. Joe and Harry grabbed some horses and hooked them up to the cart.

"Are you ready?" Jonas asked me as he peered up at me from under the guard's helmet.

"You look ridiculous." I said as I snapped the reigns on the horses.

We got to the south gate and were stopped by the guards.

"What's all this?" he asked gruffly, pointing to the cart.

"Food for the church. Sheriffs order." Gordon answered in the same gruff tone.

"Sorry lads but that transport left an hour ago. Where are yeh really going?" the guard asked, stepping dangerously close to the cart.

"We were actually delivering a transport to…." Anjali started to say but was cut off as the blanket was pulled back and the silver mixed with food was exposed.

"Ah see now the Sherriff will be looking for this gold here shortly." The guard grinned a rather toothy grin.

"Yes and he won't be getting it see, as we're taking it." Joe said as he jumped up into the cart and snatched the reigns from me.

Everyone jumped on and it was a rather bumpy ride as the horses galloped away from the fast approaching guards. So bumpy in fact that I fell off. And everyone was too busy to notice that I was gone.

"I'm so suing for workers comp." I said as I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Ah. What do we have here?" the guards stopped the horses in a circle around me.

"It's okay. It's me. Casey Warner. I play Lily Weaver." I said tiredly.

"What are you talking about?" one of the guards asked curiously.

"Oh man! Not you too! I see Jonas got to you. Tell me, did he get to Keith, Richard, and Lucy?" I asked, shaking my head.

"The Sherriff is going to like this one." The guard smiled as another one tied my hands together and we began the short walk back to the castle.

"Oh yes. I'm sure he will." I replied sarcastically.

Little did I know of the surprise that awaited me.


	4. I'm In On The Joke

"So where are you taking me? The dungeons?" I asked sarcastically as we made our way into the castle.

"Not quite, Love. The Sherriff'll be wanting to see you first." The first guard grunted.

"Oh well that's pleasant. I've been wanting to see him too." I replied.

We made our way through intricate passageways, going up and down stairs, turning left and right until I was sure that we were almost right back where we started when we finally arrived outside what I assumed was the Great Hall place.

"You know, we probably could have turned right and ended up right here instead of going all the way around the freaking castle." I said as I was shoved through the door.

I turned around and saw Keith Allen, in all his sherriffy glory, sitting behind a huge table. Behind him stood Richard Armitage, brooding like Gisbourne.

"Well what's this?" Keith stood, walking around the table to inspect me.

"She was caught stealing silver with Robin Hood." The guard said.

"Ah. One of Hood's men I see. Or women." He said as he peered down at my chest.

"When did you get to be such a pervert?" I growled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh. Feisty. I like it." He smirked, looking me up and down.

"You know, I am in on the joke. Jonas told me everything. I know it was all Gordon's idea. He may have given the joke up a little soon, but I know." I lied, hoping it would make him stop pretending.

"I beg your pardon?" Keith asked, looking at me as if I was crazy.

"I'm in on the joke." I said.

"What is she talking about? Gisbourne!" he shouted, reminding me slightly of a child throwing a tantrum.

"Yes my Lord." Richard came up and stood behind Keith.

"What is she talking about?!" Keith repeated.

"What strange things do you speaking of girl?" Richard asked, turning to me with a snarl on his face.

"Dude. No need to get mad. So he told me a little early about the joke. No biggie." I lied again, backing up slightly.

"Who told you what?!" Richard shouted, stepping forward and grabbing my upper arm.

"Ow. Dude. You're actually hurting me." I winced slightly.

He leaned in closer and smirked.

"Good." He snarled as he squeezed my arm harder.

* * *

"That went amazingly well. How did that happen?" Much asked, looking around the camp.

"That Casey girl must be our lucky charm." Allan said.

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Will looked around the camp, noticing for the first time that the strange girl was nowhere to be found.

"Was she not with us when we got out of the castle?" Little John asked.

"Yeah. She was. I took the reigns from her when I jumped onto the cart." Allan replied.

"Well then where is she? She couldn't have disappeared that quickly." Robin said.

"Did she come back into the camp with us?" Djaq asked.

Everyone looked at everyone else and realization dawned on their faces.

"She must have fallen off the cart!" Will exclaimed, jumping off the log he was seated on.

"Not being funny, but if the Sherriff got a hold of her, that would not be good. Especially for her. Being weird and all." Allan stated, placing his hands on his hips.

"To Nottingham?" Much asked, looking to Robin.

"To Nottingham." Robin sighed.

* * *

"Okay. So what's going on?" I asked as I was dragged along by a handful of guards.

"The Sherriff doesn't like you. He's going to hang you immediately." The guard grinned, as if it had just been announced that Christmas would come early.

"Okay. Good. This is where all this madness will end." I smiled myself.

We walked down a hallway and turned left around a corner and ran almost right smack into Lucy Griffiths.

"Lady Marion, shouldn't you have a guard with you?" One of the guards gruffly asked.

"What's this?" she asked, completely ignoring the question.

"One of Hood's men. On the way to hang." Another guard stated mechanically.

I smirked at Lucy as she looked me right in the eye. To my surprise, I saw no glint of recognition there. Damn, she's a good actress.

"One of Hood's men?" she questioned.

"Thas right." One of the guards slurred.

"Do you mind if I come? I need to speak to Sir Guy." She asked.

"No problem milady." One of the politer guards said.

Good lord how many freaking guards were escorting me?! I turned my head and counted seven. Haha. I must be pretty important. Right.

We all walked out to the main square and two guards led me down to the scaffold. They began to put the hood over my face but Keith stopped them.

"No. I want everyone to see the pain that Robin Hood causes. I want them to see what they will have to endure if they are caught conspiring with outlaws." He said.

One guard helped me onto the stool and the other one put the noose around my neck.

"This girl, whatever her name is, has been found guilty of conspiring with outlaws, crimes against the crown, blah de da de da, and shall hang until dead." Keith read off the paper he was holding in his hands.

By this time, I was starting to get panicky as I had a noose around my neck and I saw no joking grin on anybody's face. Keith made a motion with his hand and the stool was kicked out from under me.

And in that split second as I dropped, it became apparent to me that this was in fact 1192 and I was not in my own time.

I felt the air seep out of my lungs and felt tears spring to my eyes as the noose tightened its vice-like grip on my neck. I felt myself begin to slip into unconsciousness as my brain was slowly deprived of oxygen. I was on the brink of consciousness when I heard a clear but indistinct voice call out something.

I suddenly fell to the ground but couldn't bring myself to stand up. I felt myself being picked up and rushed away. I looked up to see Jonas Robin was the one carrying me to the edge of town. I was so caught up in the moment that I let myself slip somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness. I was still aware of what was going on around me but I couldn't respond to anything.

"Here Allan. Take her and ride to the camp. Whatever you do, get her out of here. Don't stop." Robin said as he handed me up to Allan who was sitting on a horse.

"Oi! What are you doing?!" Allan asked.

"I'm going to make sure everyone else gets out. Now go!" Robin shouted.

Allan dug into the horses sides and we took off. I could feel myself being thrown around like a ragdoll with Allan keeping as tight a grip as he could on me without falling off the horse himself.

We made it back to the camp in 15 short minutes and just sat on the horse.

"I'm not being funny, but I have no idea how to get off this horse without hurting you." He said, looking down at me.

I smiled weakly up at him, my throat still too sore to attempt to say anything.

We waited for a few minutes until Much, Djaq, and Will rode up.

"What are you still doing on the horse? She should be laying down." Much said.

"I can't get down without hurting her." Allan replied, looking helplessly at him.

Much sighed as he and Will came up to the side of our horse. Will grabbed me under the armpits and I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck as Much grabbed my legs.

They got me off the horse and carried me over to one of their beds. They laid me down gently as Robin and Little John rode up.

Robin jumped off his horse and rushed over to my side.

"How is she?" he asked Much, who was closest to my side.

"She seems to be okay." He shrugged.

I suddenly sat up and grabbed a fistful of Robin's tunic in my small hands. He hugged me to his chest as I whispered the same words over and over as tears streamed down my face.

"I believe you now. I believe you now."


	5. The Stuff Of Legends

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as we all sat by the fire the next day. I hadn't said a word since the incident of my almost hanging. How could I? I mean, I go to work one day with all these people, go home, go to bed, and wake up the next morning in a forest with the people they play.

"This is odd." I croaked, my voice being hoarse from not using it for so long.

"How so?" Robin asked, poking the fire with a stick.

"It's just, where I'm from, I act on this show, Robin Hood, and you guys look exactly like the actors on that show." I replied, hoping it made sense to them.

"What do you mean? Show? They let girls act where you're from?" Much asked.

"Yes. And you look exactly like the people who act with me that play your characters. But we're from two way different times." I said, staring into the fire.

"We look like people you work with?" Will asked.

"Wait. There's a show about me?" Robin asked, suddenly looking up at me.

"Oh yeah. You're very famous where I'm from. There are movies, books, all sorts of things about you. You're the stuff of legends." I smiled.

"Did you hear that? I'm a legend." he smirked, looking to make sure everyone heard what I had just said.

"Oh great. Now you'vie gone and made his ego bigger." Allan sighed.

"So how did you get here?" Djaq asked.

I stared at her a minute until I realized everyone was looking at me expectantly.

"Sorry. It's just the girl that plays you in the future speaks in a regular accent and it's so weird hearing the accent when we're having a normal conversation." I said, turning a little red.

"That is okay. It must be very strange for you here, surrounded by people you thought you knew but in reality not knowing a single one." she replied comfortingly.

"So how did you get here?" Little John repeated Djaq's earlier question, slightly apprehensive.

It seemed that he was still suspicious of me. I don't blame him. Hell, I'd be suspicious too.

"That's the problem. I have no idea. I woke up late, went to work, came home, and went to bed. Then I woke up here." I stated.

"Who do you act as on this show?" Robin asked.

"I play Lily Weaver. Originally from Scarborough but sent to work as a kitchen maid in Knighton Hall when my parents died. Allan and I..." I stopped, suddenly turning bright red.

"Allan and I? What?" Allan asked, staring at me.

"Nevermind." I mumbled.

"No. I want to know what you're talking about." he replied.

"I'm kind of curious myself." Robin smirked.

"On the show, the writers have kind of sort of made us fall in love." I said, my face burning from embarrassment.

The reaction from the group was mixed.

Will and Robin burst into fits of laughter, Allan had a wide smirk on his face, Djaq looked shocked, Little John just smiled, and Much exclaimed "Allan?! Who could fall for Allan?!"

"Apparently she could." Allan smiled, scooting closer to me.

"On the show. And if I fell for anyone, it wouldn't be you. It would be the guy that plays you." I said, scooting away.

"What's the difference? We're practically brothers!" he exclaimed.

I snorted in laughter. "You two are not even close to be being brothers!"

"And why not?" he asked, a frown crossing over his features.

"Because first of all, you we're born almost 900 years apart. Second of all, he's nothing like you. At all." I replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"It means he's not a liar, or a drunk, and he's definitely not a womanizer. He barely has the girlfriend he has now because he's so shy around the opposite sex." I replied, thinking what Joe would say if he heard me describing him.

Allan thought for a moment. "You're right. That sounds nothing like me." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay. So we need to figure out how to get you home." Robin said, taking charge.

"Yeah. That sounds like a good plan." I yawned.

"Maybe we should get some sleep first." Djaq said, noticing my tiredness.

"Also a good plan." I replied, dozing off slightly.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to an odd smell. Sitting up, I looked around and saw that Much was the only one up, sitting at the fire with a little pot over it. I got up and walked over to sit beside him. 

"What are you cooking?" I asked, sniffing the air.

"Rabbit. It's almost done." he replied.

"Smells...different. I've never had rabbit." I said.

"That's practically all we eat out here. Nothing else to eat with the Sheriff restricting hunting." he huffed, apparently distraught about the deer.

"That's all good. My mum used to say always try new things. Or something like that. I can't remember." I replied.

"Well I suppose that's a nice out look on life." he smiled, looking at me.

I smiled back and we sat in a comfortable silence and waited for the rabbit to cook. I thought back to the events of the past few months and sighed. I got my perfect job, the one I had dreamed about since being a little girl. I moved out of my parents house finally at the tender age of 20 and was starting on making my life perfect. And then I got zapped into another world completely. I wondered how I was going to get back and if I even was going to get back.

"What if I can't get back?" I asked Much, voicing my thoughts.

"Well I suppose we could send you to one of the neighbouring villages. Or you could maybe even stay here with us. But there's no need to worry. Robin will find you a way home." he replied with sympathy in his voice.

"You really trust him, don't you?" I asked, turning to face him.

"With my life." he said, poking the fire underneath the pot.

"I wish I could trust people that much." I replied, admiring him.

"You can trust all of us. That much I can tell you. No one here would ever hurt you. Unless you turned out to be a traitor. Or a spy. Then the trust might waiver." he smiled.

I smiled back and noticed Robin waking up.

"Good morning sleepy head. Ready for some breakfast?" I asked, pointing at Much's finished rabbit.

"Sounds lovely." he replied, coming and sitting down beside me.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked as Much handed a bowl to Robin and myself.

"We should probably start by going to the place where Will found you and go from there." he said, grabbing the fork Much offered him and digging into the food.

"Sounds like a plan." I replied as I tried the rabbit.

I gagged and almost spit it out but thought I'd spare Much's feelings.

"Much. This tastes absolutely revolting." Robin said, apparently not as concerned.

"What? It's the same thing I make everyday." He picked up his own bowl and tried a bite.

"This is not what you usually make." Robin dumped his bowl out.

"Hm. Must have used the wrong herb." Much mused, continuing to eat it.

I discreetly dumped mine as well, choosing to go hungry rather than eat the putrid concoction. Much continued to eat his and Robin and I sat in silence waiting for the others to get up. One by one, they all woke up and wandered over to the fire, ate a small bite of Much's food, told him how horrible it was, and dumped their's out. Finally everyone was around the fire and ready to go.

"Okay. We have deliveries to do today so we'll split up. Much, Allan, and I will go with Casey back to the place where we found her and John, Djaq, and Will can finish making deliveries. We'll meet back here midday." Robin said as everyone went their separate ways.

"You ready to go?" he asked as he stood up and offered his hand to me.

"Oh yeah." I smiled as I grabbed his hand and he pulled me to my feet.


	6. Divine Intervention

First off, I know that I spelled Djaq's name wrong in the last one. I was spell checking it and was pushing correct all and that's what happened. I didn't realize what I did until after I posted it but that has been corrected.

Second off, this one is probably a little crappy because I was working on my English term paper while doing this so I was a little distracted. Speaking of which, you should check that out under English project and tell me what you think. It's supposed to be about personal influences and that's probably really crappy too.

Oh and I know she appeared right outside the camp practically but for the purposes of plot let's pretend she popped up a little ways away and just followed Will back, talking incessantly.

* * *

"There's nothing here." Much stated, peering around the forest.

"There has to be something. There just has to be." I said desperately.

"Let's just keep looking. We'll find something." Robin said, looking at me with sympathy.

"We've been looking for hours. Not being funny, but I don't think we're going to find anything." Allan responded, making me feel ten times worse.

"We have to meet the others too. We said midday. It's way past." Much reported.

"Yes we know that, thanks." I replied, getting a little frustrated.

"We should go back. We can let them know that we're all right and bring them out here to help us look." Robin spoke directly to me.

"Okay." I grumbled.

I guess it would help to have more eyes. The walk back was mostly quiet, a twig snapping under foot occasionally.

"I'm sorry I lashed out at you back there. I guess I'm just getting frustrated." I hung back to walk with Much while Allan and Robin walked ahead.

"That's okay. I'm really quite used to being spoken to like that by everyone." he replied nonchalantly.

"Why?" I asked.

"I 'm just the voice reason that no one listens too. And when they do listen to me, I have apparently said the wrong thing at the wrong time." he said.

"Well they should listen to you more. Everything always goes wrong cause no one listens to the advice you give." I said, thinking back to the show.

"It does seem that way doesn't it?" he replied, looking to the sky, which was turning a burnt orange.

We walked in silence again until we arrived at the camp.

"A little late." Will said, not looking up from the wood he was carving or whatever.

I had no idea what carpenters do with wood in their spare time.

"My bad. I was desperate to find something while we were there." I replied, sitting down on the nearest log.

I jumped up in surprise when I felt a twig in my bum. Oh, how I longed for civilization.

"So then I take it you didn't find anything?" Djaq asked.

"Nothing. Grrr... There has to be some way for me to get home! I can't be stuck here forever!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry. We'll get you home." Robin assured me.

"And if not, you could surely adapt to the life you played on the show." Allan grinned playfully at me.

I burst into laughter.

"As if buddy. As if." I said between giggles.

"What? It would be like never leaving work!" he smiled.

"You weren't implying that we would be together?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Never, my lady! I could never be that crude!" he waved his hands dismissively.

"Wow. Sarcasm in the 12th century. Now that's a shocker." I said.

Everyone laughed although I doubted anyone knew what sarcasm even was.

"Would it be so hard to love me?" Allan asked, leaning towards me with his blue eyes doing a very good impression of a puppy dogs.

I laughed and pushed him away, causing him to fall off the log.

"I don't see how you get all the girls. You're good-looking and all, but certainly not very charming." I said.

"And why not?" he asked Indignantly, climbing back onto the log.

"You come on a little too strong, buddy." I smiled, patting him on the shoulder.

"I've changed my mind. I don't want you anymore." he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest like a five year old.

"Well I didn't want you to begin with." I replied.

The whole camp burst out laughing, save for Allan, who was currently pouting as a child would, and I realized we had been going on for quiet some time.

"Allan not getting the girl. Now that's not something you see very often." Will laughed as Allan turned bright red.

"I will get the girl. You just wait and see. You'll learn to love me." he grumbled.

We all laughed as the fire started to go out.

"Well that was certainly entertaining but I think it's time we turned in. We can go back tomorrow with all of us. That way we can get it done fasted with more eyes." Robin said.

"Sounds good but what if we don't find anything? Where do we go from there?" I asked, worry setting in again.

"We will. I promise." he reassured me.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I said as I made my way to Will's bunk, who offered it to me, opting to sleep on the ground for the sake of decency.

* * *

I once again awoke to the odd smell of stewing rabbit. I sat up and noticed that, again, I was the only one up besides Much. I got up and walked over to him.

"I never wake up this early. Ever." I said as I sat down beside him.

He smiled and continued to cook the food. Like the previous morning, we just sat in a silence until everyone else started to wake up.

"It's not going to be as bad as yesterday's is it?" Allan yawned, sitting on the other side of Much.

"No. That was an honest mistake yesterday. I made sure I did it right this time." Much replied indignantly.

"I watched him do it." I said, raising my hand.

"Do you know how to stew rabbit?" Allan asked.

"Well... no. Not exactly..." I replied.

"Well then you watching him doesn'y exactly help, does it?" he said sarcastically.

"You know, Allan, you're never going to get the girl if you're constantly insulting her." Will laughed.

Allan ignored him and we all were handed our bowls. I took a tentative bite and found that it actually was quite good.

"Wow Much. You've really out done yourself." Robin said.

"Well I'm glad you like it." Much replied smugly.

"Okay. So are we ready to go?" I asked as everyone finished eating.

"Yeah. Let's go. We can all go and search around for a while and then we can see if there are any deliveries to make." Robin said, standing up.

* * *

"There really is nothing here." I said hopelessly as I plopped down on the ground, resting my head in my hands.

Everyone looked at me with sympathy. I felt someone walk over to me and put their arms around me. I looked up and saw that it was Robin.

"Don't worry. We WILL find you a way home." he reassured me.

"But how?" I asked.

"I don't know just yet. But I'll think of something." he smiled, helping me to my feet.

For some reason, I felt comforted by his words, and I felt reassured that he would find me a way home.

We walked back to the camp, me walking a little ways behind everyone else, lost in my own thoughts.

When we got back, I pulled out my clothes that I arrived in and went through the pockets. I found a bit of loose change, my Ipod, and a paper clip. Not much use here. I turned on my Ipod and found that I had a full charge. I almost wept for joy.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air.

"What?! What is it?!" Much shouted in surprise at my outburst.

"My Ipod! It works!" I shouted happily.

"An Ipod? What's that?" Djaq asked, peering curiously over at me.

"It's a music player." I said, going through my artists.

"A music player?" Will repeated.

"Like something that... Oh I don't know how to describe it. Here. Have a listen." I said, putting one of the headphones in his ear.

I turned the volume down low so as not to surprise him to much and put on "Divine Intervention" by Taking Back Sunday.

"What the..!" he screamed as he yanked the headphone out of his ear.

I burst out laughing at the bewildered look on his face.

"I wanna try!" Allan said, coming forward and taking the headphone from where Will dropped it.

He stuffed the headphone into his ear crookedly and looked around wildly.

"That is just odd." he said as he took it from his ear and handed it back to me.

I turned it off and laughed at the expression still on Will's face.

"Are you alright, Will?" I laughed.

"That. That is witchcraft." he said solemnly.

"Hey! That's John's line!" I said.

John and Will looked at me oddly which only caused me to laugh harder.

"I think she's gone mad." Much said, looking at me as though I had just sprouted three heads.


	7. I Love Star Wars

So I've been trying to make these longer as I go along and so far it's worked! This one is like 1800 something eithout this little message thingy.

Oh and the campfire songs part was inspired by a review sent in by paula545. I hope you're okay with me using your inspiration. I didn't really ask. I just don't want to offend anyone.

* * *

"Maybe I have to go back in the clothes I came in." I suggested later that night after dinner of what else but rabbit stew.

I was holding my clothes longingly, wishing so hard that I could go back and watch Star Wars.

"I don't think there's anything there." Robin replied with a bored look on his face.

"I know but maybe-"

"There's nothing there, Casey. We've been there twice for hours at a time. We're just going to have to look somewhere else." Robin stated with a finality in his voice that said not to argue.

I sat silently, musing to myself. Dinner had just been finished and I had the strongest craving for a smore.But being in stupid 1192, I knew that wasn't possible so I sighed a horribly depressing sigh.

Much and Little John looked over at me strangely and I had the strongest urge to burst out into a campfire song. And so that's what I did.

"Hail, hail, the gang's all here, Never mind the weather, here we are together; Hail, hail, the gang's all here, Sure we're glad that you're here, too!" I sang loudly.

Everyone whipped their heads around to look at me as I continued.

"Hail, hail, the gang's all here, We're a bunch of live ones, not a single dead one; Hail, hail, the gang's all here, Sure I'm glad that I'm here, too!"

"What in the world?" Allan questioned.

"Campfire songs. You sing them when you sit around a campfire with friends." I smiled at there disbelieving looks.

"I knew it! I knew it! Did I not say it all this time?" Much asked, standing up.

"Surely people don't really do that?" Will asked, looking in Much's direction.

"Yeah! It's the newest rage in the 21st century. Well not really, but still. When you camp, you eat smores and sing campfire songs. It's tradition." I said.

"What is a smore?" Djaq asked.

"It's like a graham cracker, chocolate and melted marshmellow all put together." I sighed, imagining the deliciousness of such a thing.

I looked up to see 6 confused faces staring in my direction.

"You really don't know what you're missing." I mumbled to myself.

"So what are these campfire songs?" Much asked.

"Oh no!" I heard from the other gang members.

1 Hour Later

"Hail, hail, the gang's all here, Never mind the weather, here we are together; Hail, hail, the gang's all here, Sure we're glad that you're here, too!

Hail, hail, the gang's all here, We're a bunch of live ones, not a single dead one; Hail, hail, the gang's all here, Sure I'm glad that I'm here, too!

Hail, hail, the gang's all here Who you gonna yell for, who you gonna yell for? Hail, hail, the gang's all here Who you gonna yell for now?

Hail, hail, the gang's all here Gotta yell for Robin Hood, gotta yell for Robin Hood Hail, hail, the gang's all here Gotta yell for Robin Hood, YELL RIGHT NOW!" we all finished singing, laughing as we did so.

"What on earth?"

We all turned around to see Marion standing there, looking at us as if we had gone crazy.

"Marion! What are you doing out here so late?!" Robin asked, jumping up and rushing to her side.

"I snuck away from the castle after Gisborne went to bed. What was going on?" she asked as she sat down beside Little John with Robin on her other side.

"Campfire songs!" Much shouted happily.

"Yeah! Let's learn another one!" Allan said, turning to face me.

Everyone looked at me expectantly and Marion gasped.

"You're the one the sherriff was going to hang!"

"That's me." I smiled, pointing to my own chest.

"What are you doing out here? Who are you?" she asked.

"Eh. That's a long story. And you'd probably not believe me anyway." I replied.

"And why not?" she asked indigintly.

"Cause it's a rather unlikely tale of horror and misery." I said dramatically, falling over into Will's lap.

"It's not that horrible. Or miserable." he responded, looking down at me.

"I know. That was just for dramatic effect." I said, sitting up.

Everyone looked at me oddly and I sighed.

"I really wish I was with people who actually understood me." I said, slightly moody.

"What in the world?" Marion asked, eyes going back and forth between Robin and I.

"I'm from the future." I stated.

"Where did you find this girl?" Marion asked.

"No seriously. I'm from the future." I replied.

She looked at me skeptically.

"Not being funny, but she's telling the truth. We fouund her wondering around in the forest and she has all these neat little things from the future like and Ipod and a papeyclip-"

"A paperclip." I corrected.

"Yeah. A paperclip. That's what I meant. A paperclip. And she knows campfire songs. Oh and she loves me."

Before I could even respond, Will clapped a hand over my mouth.

Marion looked around at the rest of the group and realizing that none of them were denying my story, looked back to me.

"That's impossible." she stated simply.

"That's what I said." I replied.

"Well how about another campsong to ease the tension here?" Much suggested hopefully.

"Sure Much." I laughed as I racked my brain for a song. Then the perfect one came to mind.

"John Jacob Jingle Hymer Schmidt! His name is my name too! Whenever we go out, the people always shout 'There goes John Jacob Jingle Hymer Schmidt!' La la la la la la la la la!" I sang loudly, and slightly off key.

"Much. I take back what I said about you. She has the worst singing voice ever." Allan said.

"Hey! Do you want to learn campfire songs or not? I never said I was a singer!" I replied hotly.

* * *

Eventually, Marion went back to Nottingham and everyone else scooted off to bed. I was the last one at the fire and decided it was time for me to head off to bed as well. I walked into the camp and walked over to the bunks. I was about to climb over Will and into his bunk when a sudden idea found it's way into my head.

"Will? Are you asleep?" I whispered as I bent down next to him.

"Yes." he murmered, rolling over.

"Well wake up." I whispered, shaking him.

"What?!" he grumbled angrily, rolling over to face me.

"I need your help." I said.

"Okay." he replied, rolling back over.

"No Will! I really need your help now!" I whispered frantically.

"Get Allan to help you. He's infatuated enough." he said sleepily.

"I don't want Allan's help." I replied, wrinkling my nose in disgust.

"Don't want Allan's help with what?" Allan's voice came sleepily from above us.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." I said.

"Okay." he and Will answered at the same time.

"Not you!" I whispered, grabbing Will's shoulders and bringing him around to face me.

"Okay! Okay!" he mumbled as he jumped up suddenly, knocking me over as he went.

"Ow!" I whispered harshly, glaring up at him although I knew he couldn't see me.

"Sorry." he whispered back as he bent down, grabbed my arms and pulled me to my feet.

"What are you two doing?" Allan asked loudly, now fully awake.

"Sh!!" I slapped my hand over his mouth.

I retracted my hand slowly and turned to walk out of the camp with Will.

"Where are you going?" Allan whispered across the camp.

"None of your business." I replied as Will pulled the lever.

"Well I'm coming too." he said as he jumped out of his bunk and followed us out of the camp.

We walked in silence for a few moments until curiousity got the best of Will.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To try my idea." I said, smirking.

"Hurry up, Casey." Will said from the other side of the tree I was currently behind.

"You try changing behind a tree and see ow fast you can go." I replied shortly.

"Not being funny, but we do that all the time, love." Allan replied.

"Alright, I'm done." I said as I came around the tree in my modern garb.

I handed the old clothes to Allan and walked down to the slight clearing.

"About here would you say?" I asked Will.

"Yeah. Somewhere around here." he replied.

I sat down in the middle of the forest floor. Allan and Will came over and sat down on either side of me.

"What do we do now?" Will asked.

"We wait."

* * *

I woke up to bright sunlight and something covering my arms. For a minute, I thought I had returned. I opened my eyes and let them adjust to the light, looking upwards. Nothing but trees. Definatly not my room. I took in my surroundings and felt a heavy weight around my middle. I looked down and saw that Allan was using me as a pillow, his head on my stomach and his arm strung carelessly over me. I wondered where Will was and realized that he must have been what I was laying on. Sure enough, when I looked up, I was laying on his chest. What an akward position. I was glad that no one was around to see us in this compromising position and realized that I had thought too soon when I heard someone clear their throat above me. I looked up the hill to see Robin smirking down at us.

"Didn't I say there wasn't anything here?" he asked, the cocky grin not leaving his face.

"Allan. Get up." I said, pushing him off me.

He yelped in surprise and just lay on the ground. Will, obviously woken up by Allan's yelp, sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What happened? Where are we?" he asked.

"Do you not remember coming out here last night?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." he recalled, rubbing his head.

"I vote we go back to sleep."

We all turned to see Allan, curled up in a ball, half way between conscienceness and unconscienceness.

"Well you can stay here but we're going back." I stood up and grabbed Will's hands, helping him to his feet.

"Alright alright. I'm coming." he grumbled as he stood up.

"Well at least I tried." I said sadly as I gave Will back his cloak that had been covering me.

"I'm sorry. We'll figure it out." Robin replied, looking at me.

I looked down at the ground and remembered that I was in my clothes I had worn here.

"I love Star Wars."


	8. The Omen

"But I don't want to put that dress back on! It smells funny!" I whined as the dress was shoved into my hands.

"You stand out to much, Casey. You have to put it back on." Robin said.

"It's itchy. It smells funny. I'm tired." I complained.

"Well you shouldn't have gone out into the woods last night." Robin replied.

"Well how come Will and Allan got to go back to bed?" I asked.

"Because you dragged them out into the woods." he said.

"I didn't drag Allan out there! He followed us." I defended.

Robin looked at me skeptically and I tried to convince him with a look and failed miserably.

"He really did." I said, looking around as Much got up.

"Why are you up so early?" I looked suspiciously to Robin.

"I was up visiting Marion." he said, not skipping a beat.

"Oh. Does she still believe I'm lying?" I asked.

"Why do you assume that we spoke of you?"

"Cause I'm the talk of the town!" I replied.

"No one knows about you." he answered.

"Yeah but you and Marion know and I'm probably the biggest news you've ever heard about." I said.

"Now who has a big ego?" he smiled.

"No one has a bigger ego than you, Master." Much said sleepily as he sat down on the log beside him and started a fire.

We all sat silently for a while until Much decided that the fire was big enough and went out to get some water.

Djaq got up and came over to the fire. She sat down beside me and stared into the fire. Much came back with the water and started to boil it.

"Teach me how to cook." I said to Much.

"What?" he asked, confusion etched across his face.

"Teach me how to cook." I repeated.

"Okay. Well come here then." he answered.

I went over and sat beside him and just watched.

"Okay. First you have to let the water boil. Can you check and make sure it's boiling while I get the vegetables?" he asked.

"Gotcha." I said as I peered into the pot.

He came back into the cooking area and sat down.

"Boiling. Check." I said.

"Okay. Now you cut the vegetables up and stick them in the boiling water." he said as he handed a knife and vegetables to me.

I began to cut them up and wouldn't you know that I cut myself.

"Ow! Dammit!" I cried as I tried not to look at the blood I knew was pouring from my finger.

I tend to get a little nervous at the sight of blood.

"Oh dear. Ew. Robin! I need a cloth!" Much sighed as he grabbed my wrist.

Robin came over with a piece of spare cloth and kneeled down beside me.

"Oh no. That looks like it might need stitches." he said, examining it.

"Ah! Please don't tell me that!" I yelled, almost in tears.

He looked up at my nervous face and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll get Djaq to do it."

"She's not a doctor! I don't want your medieval style medicine! I want a real doctor. From Harvard." I added, tears streaming down my face.

"Djaq is the closest thing to a doctor we have. Don't worry. You'll be okay. She's stitched us up plenty of times." he reassured me.

Or tried to anyway.

"You mean you get injured like this all the time?! Oh my god! I hate blood! I'm going to be sick!" I screamed, trying to run away.

"Hold still while I look at this." Robin said, not letting go of my wrist.

"No! Let me go! I want to go home! I hate blood! I'm going to be sick." I said, looking down at my finger.

I tried to hold it in but couldn't as I puked all over beside me.

"We're going to need someone to hold her still." Robin said as he held me up so I wouldn't fall over.

"You hold her. Much go get a needle. I'm going to need your boiling water to sterilize it." Djaq said, coming over and taking charge.

Robin sat with me in his lap as Much brought Djaq the needle. She grabbed my hand and was about to start when I stopped her.

"Wait. Do you guys have morphine? Vicodin? Anything?"

They looked at me oddly and I sighed.

"Anything for pain?"

"It's a few stitches. It won't hurt that bad." Much said.

"It'll hurt me." I complained.

"You'll get over it." Djaq said, putting the needle to my skin.

"OW!!!" I screamed, waking up the rest of the camp.

"I haven't even started!" she said incredulously.

"Are all people from the 20th century babies?" Robin asked.

"21st!" I corrected angrily.

Everyone else wandered over to watch as Djaq put the needle to my skin once again and I looked away in horror.

"Just think about something else." Little John said comfortingly.

I thought of the 21st century, where my family was probably worried sick. My mother, my father, my older brothers, Jason, Micheal, and Robert. Actually, my brothers probably don't even care. They laugh at my misery. Maybe my costars. I thought of one of my favorite bands, Cobra Starship, and without even realizing I was doing so, began to hum one of their songs. Before I knew it, I was singing.

"I don't mind falling down to try again. When I get back up on my feet, I make the music stop. Hear me now. Every bridge you cross is burning down. Don't fail me now. Every bridge you cross is burning (one, two, three, go!) Brothers, we waited forever. Sisters, c'mon let's get it together Brothers, sisters, listen up. We gotta little secret that they're never gonna stop us. Oh, we'll burn them down. We can't waste the time we're given now. All bets are off, we're turning this around  
'Cause I can smell a rat from miles, miles away, miles away."

(10 points to who can tell me what song it is)

"Look at that! We're done!" Djaq said happily, showing me my newly stitched finger.

I opened one eye to look at it and smiled. It didn't look half as gross as the stuff you see on TV.

"Wow. Nice job." I said, slightly hoarse.

Little John pulled me to my feet and then pulled Robin to his. Much went back to his cooking and everyone settled around the fire. I went to go pick up the knife to continue working when Much grabbed my hand.

"Maybe you should work on something else. How about you go get water to replace what we used to clean the needle?" he suggested.

"You gotta be kidding me. I cut myself one time and you won't let me use the knife again?" I asked, getting slightly huffy.

"It wasn't one little cut. Now go get some water so we can eat." Allan said, closing his eyes and leaning back against the tree.

I heaved a sigh of anger and got the bucket from Djaq. I stomped off into the woods and wandered around for a bit until I found the river. I don't know what they were thinking sending me off by myself to get this water because I sure as hell wouldn't be able to find my way back. I turned around to try and retrace my steps when I noticed a boy standing a few feet behind me.

"Hi." I said awkwardly, waving slightly.

"Hello." he replied, not looking away from me.

"Uh, is there something you need?" I asked.

"No." he said, not breaking his gaze.

"Okay then. Well, goodbye." I said, walking past him and back in the direction of the camp.

I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around to see the boy following me.

"Yes?" I ventured.

He just looked up at me expectantly.

I turned around and kept walking and he just kept on following me.

"Okay little boy. Don't you need to be getting home?" I asked, getting a little irritated.

"No." he replied simply.

"Okay. Well you need to stop following me." I said.

"Okay." he answered.

I turned and began to walk again. I heard him walking behind me and walked a few paces and then turned around.

"Seriously, kid. Shoo." I said, waving my hands at him.

He looked at me with puppy dog eyes but I so wasn't fooled.

"Go away." I said.

This went on until I was almost back into the camp.

"Go home, dude." I said as I made my way up the hill.

He kept following me as I walked into the camp and sat down. He came and sat down beside me as everyone looked at him oddly.

"Who's he?" Much asked as I handed him the water.

"I don't know. He wouldn't stop following me." I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"Kinda like you?" Will joked.

"Oh har de har har." I laughed sarcastically.

The kid just stared at me and wouldn't look away. It was slightly unnerving.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, getting fed up with him.

"You." he stated.

"Oh. Well...stop." I said, taken aback by his straight forward answer.

"Okay." he said, not looking away.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Micheal."

"Hey! That's my brother's name!" I said as if he had stolen it.

"You have a brother?" Allan asked.

"I have three." I said.

"Wow."

"Where are your parents, Micheal?" Robin asked, ignoring the conversation about my brothers.

"Dead." was the short reply.

"Oh man." I said miserably.

I was mean to a kid who just lost his parents. I felt just about horrible.

"Really?" Djaq asked with sympathy.

"No." he replied.

"What?" Allan asked confused.

"I don't get it. Are his parents dead or not?" I asked, confusion etched across my face.

"No." Micheal answered.

"Then why did you say that they were?" Allan asked.

"I dunno." he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"So where are your parents?" Robin asked again.

"Nettlestone." Micheal said.

"Isn't that far away?" I asked, looking around.

"That is very far away. What are you doing all the way out here?" Much asked.

"I dunno."

"Do you know anyhting?" I asked, getting more than a little frustrated.

"Yes."

"GRRRR!! I hate kids!" I yelled, standing up and trying to walk away but Little John grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

"Micheal, how did you get out here?" Robin asked with his never ending patience.

"Walked."

"Why?" Robin asked.

"I dunno."

"Can I hit him?" I asked.

The kid just looked up at me, no emotion in his face.

"He's kinda creepy." I said as if he weren't there, leaning away from his gaze.

"He's sitting right there, Casey. He can here you talking." Will responded.

"He reminds me of Damien from the Omen." I said, ignoring Will.

"The Omen?" Djaq questioned.

"A movie about a demon kid." I replied, getting into what could only be described as a staring contest with this kid.

I started making faces at him and he didn't even flinch.

"Yep. Your new name is Damien." I decided.

* * *

So who is this Micheal? Where did he come from? Where did I get this cheesy announcer idea? Answers to these questions will be found in the next installment of _Waking Up Just Got A Little Too Weird For Me_!!!!! Wow. I'm really hyper. I hope you liked this one. 


	9. Fudge You

10 points to PsychiatricPatient103 for knowing the song was Aww Dip! That's like my favorite song by Cobra Starship. Sorry I didn't answer any reviews. I got grounded the other day and the reviews I answered and the ones I didn't got confusing. So if I answered any of them, then you know how much I appreciate them. And if I didn't get to answer your review, then thank you. I really appreciated them! Oh and just in case it's confusing, the kids name is Micheal but Casey calls him Damien because he reminds her of the kid from the movie The Omen. Oh my god, that kid is so creepy.

* * *

"Okay, seriously. When are we taking the kid home?" I asked, pointing behind me where Damien sat, staring into the fire. 

"As soon as we get a chance to go to Nettlestone." Robin replied.

"Which would be...?" I questioned.

"I don't know. Why? Does he still 'freak you out'?" he asked, trying out the phrase I had taught him.

"Yeah he does." I shifted in my seat uncomfortably.

"Why?" Will asked, looking up from his woodwork.

"Cause he doesn't show emotion. Cause he won't stop staring at me. Cause he's just plain creepy." I counted on my fingers.

"Well I think you're slightly creepy." Allan commented.

"How so?" I asked.

"You fall from the sky. You know things about us that no one else knows. You have weird things from the 'future'. Shall I go on?" he replied.

"Touché. But at least I'm cool." I countered.

"Do you need a blanket?" Djaq asked, looking at me with concern.

"Oh. No. Cool as in... awesome. As in... amazing. As in... fudge. I don't know." I said, looking at their bewildered faces.

"Fudge?" Much asked, wrinkling his nose in confusion.

"It's another word for fu- something I don't need to tell you." I responded as I caught myself from teaching my new found friends a very naughty word.

"So you are cool, but not cold?" Djaq asked.

"Yes."

"I don't get it." she said, looking back to her herbs she was taking inventory on.

"Dinner is ready." Much announced, ending the confusing talk.

"Ask Micheal if he's hungry, Casey." Robin asked.

"Damien! You hungry?!" I yelled across the camp.

"He has a name. And it's not Damien." Little John said, predicting my response.

I saw Little John looking at me the way a father would look at a misbehaving child, as if daring me to argue. So I didn't. At least not where he could hear me.

"Is so." I mumbled under my breath as I went over to Damien.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, staying a good distance away.

"Yes." he replied, looking up at me.

"Oh great. He's looking at me again." I groaned, walking away as he got up and followed me over to where Much was handing out bowls.

"Smart kid." Allan said quietly, trying to get a rise out of me.

"Yeah. I am pretty hot aren't I?" I asked.

"Wait. First you are cool and then you are hot? Please make up your mind." Djaq stated.

"Hot. It means attractive. Gorgeous." I said, getting frustrated.

Everyone chose to ignore me and we ate in silence, me staring at Damien as he stared at me.

"Why don't you look at someone else?" I asked him.

No reply.

"Why are you so creepy?"

Again, no reply.

"Why-?"

"Quit questioning the kid and eat!" Robin said, his never ending patience running out.

I looked down at my food without another word.

"Okay. Tomorrow we go to Nettlestone." Robin said as we all finished our food.

"Yes!" I whooped, throwing my hands into the air.

"My parents won't want me back." Damien said.

"Why is that?" Robin asked, confusion etched across his face.

"I am wanted by the sherriff." he replied.

"You are wanted by the sherriff?!" I asked increduosly.

"Yes."

"For what?" Allan asked.

"Stealing."

"Stealing what?"

"Flour."

Will, Allan, Robin, and Much all exchanged dark looks. Djaq and Little John appeared to be out of the loop. Luckily, I had watched the first season so I knew that Allan, Will and two other people were going to hang for stealing flour amd if ot hadn't been for Robin, they would be dead.

"What do we do now, Master?" Much asked Robin.

"I don't know." Robin replied, looking helplessly at the boy.

I could see the cogs working in his head already.

"Hey! Hey! Don't forget the problem at hand!" I said, acknowledging myself.

"Would you rather he stay here?" Robin asked.

"Good point. Let's get rid of him." I replied without hesitation.

"Is there anywhere we can think of to send him?" Much asked, looking at him sympathetically.

"What's that place that they send monks?" I asked, looking up as if the answer was written in the leaves above me.

No such luck.

"An abbey?" Will offered.

"Yeah! Why don't we bring him to one of those!" I said excitedly.

The sooner we get rid of him, the better.

"I don't know. We'll keep him here at the camp until we can talk to the monks to see if they have room for him." Robin confirmed my worst fear.

"You mean he's going to sleep here?" I asked.

"Well he's not going to sleep outside if that's what you mean."

"Oh god. He's going to kill us in our sleep. Or make us off ourselves like he did in the movie." I groaned, covering my face with my hands.

Everyone chose to ignore my use of slang and looked at the Demon Child himself.

"He's like eight. Not being funny, but I don't think he's capable of killing us." Allan said.

"Yeah well Damien in the movie is like five. And he did a pretty damn good job of making the maid hang herself. Or did she just jump from the roof? I can't remember but she still died!" I shouted.

"You are crazy. You are so crazy." Much said, looking at me disbelievingly.

"I agree. When you speak, you speak nothing but nonsense and nothing anybody can understand." Allan added.

"Wow. Allan and Much agreeing. You are having quite an affect on our camp, Casey." Djaq smiled.

Everyone laughed, everyone except guess who? If you guessed Damien, you're right, obviously, cause he's the spawn of Satan. I mean, who keeps a straight face when a crazy lady is making faces at you?

"He's staring at me again." I said, hiding behind Much.

Nobody acknowledged me and Much shook me off his arm.

"Does nobody else think his staring is unnerving?" I cried.

"No one else is paying attention to him." Will said, not looking up from his carving.

"How can you not?" I asked, moving from side to side, Damien's eyes following me everywhere.

"I think it is time for bed." Little John said before an arguement broke out.

"I agree." I said, standing up and climbing into Will's bunk.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and stretched. I felt something next to me and opened my eyes. My eyes widened in fear as I looked down and saw Damien curled up next to me. 

"Will. Will. Will!" I whispered frantically without moving.

I saw Will shoot up from below the bed and look at me.

"What?" he asked sleepily.

"Damien. He's asleep. In the same bed as me!" I said in the same frantic whisper.

"Aw. It's kinda cute." he said as he went to go lay back down.

"No! How did he get here?!" I asked.

"I guess he climbed in there. He seems to have taken a liking to you." Will smiled.

"Oh god. I'm the first one that's going to die." I said miserably.

Will laughed and got up from his place on the floor. I watched him walk over to the fire and sit down beside Much, who had gotten up earlier.

I pushed the kid away gently and jumped over him, scrambling away from him as fast as I could. I ran and sat down on the other side of Much. He just sighed and shook his head. We sat in silence as the others slowly gathered around the fire. Damien finally woke up and wandered over to the fire. Guess who he sat by? Yeah.

I scooted away and closer to Little John, who just pushed me away and back towards him.

"Can we go talk to the monks today?" I asked.

"Yes. After breakfast I think. What's the nearest abbey?" Robin asked no one in particular.

"Rufford Abbey?" Will suggested, handing his bowl to Much, who was collecting them to wash.

"Yes. That's only about a days walk." Robin said.

"Here Much. I can do the dishes." I said, standing up and taking the bowls from his hands.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's the least I can do. I haven't helped out at all since I've been here." I replied.

"You've only been here for a little less than a week." he said.

"Yeah and I want to escape the gaze of Satan." I whispered, walking up the hill.

"Hey Casey?" I heard a voice behind me.

"Yes Allan?"

"Don't bring back anymore kids."

I turned around.

"Fudge you, Allan. Fudge you."

* * *

I got to the river and pulled my Ipod out of my pocket. No, I still hadn't changed back into the dress that Robin had asked me to. 

I turned on the Ipod and turned it to one of my favorite bands, Trapt, and began singing along softly.

"I wanna meet up with you. And show you what I'm thinking. I'll take you anywhere. That you wanna go. I'm sitting here bored and lonely and. You know that anytime you're free. To show me how you feel. We'll take it anywhere that you want to go. Anywhere that you wanna go. And I'd make it right if you wanted it. I want it back more than you know. I'd cross the line if you wanted it. I want you back. And I'm waiting for you. To get that feeling once again. Reunited in the end. And I've been waiting for you. To capture my imagination. Cause I've been fooled by the illusions in my head. In my head."

(Again, ten points to the namer of the song)

I continued to listen to the music and sing along softly until all the bowls were clean. Well clean enough that you can get with river water.

I gathered them up and walked back towards camp, taking my time while listening to "Times Like These" by the Foo Fighters. I was still singing along softly as I re-entered the camp and handed the bowls to Much. I took out my headphones and turned it off to save the battery.

"Well now that the bowls are washed, who's up for a trip to Rufford Abbey?"

* * *

So what do you think? I love the hear your thoughts. It makes uploading so much easier. Yay! Dude, so when I wrote the song "Times Like These" up there, some Cute Is What We Aim For song was on and I clicked next and freaking "Times Like These" came on! It was kinda cool but kinda creepy at the same time. Anyway, just thought I'd tell you that. Oh and I actually looked up an Abbey somewhere near Sherwood Forest and it came up with Rufford. I have no idea about that. I hope it's near. I have no geography skills at all. So if I'm wrong, spare my feelings and just don't tell me. But if I'm right, by all means, tell me. 


	10. You Want Soap?

Part ten. Sorry it took longer to get out than I said it would. I was having some problems with how to make the plot progress so this one is kind of a filler.

* * *

"Ugh. How can you stand to not shower for so long?" I asked, digusted as I ran a hand through my stringy hair.

"What do you mean? We bathe once every couple of weeks. That's more than most." Much replied indignantly.

"Where I'm from, you bathe everyday. It's considered gross not to." I replied.

"Woah. You'd think you're skin would rub off from bathing that much." Allan said.

I gave him a funny look and turned to Robin.

"You don't change your clothes either, do you?"

"We wash them in the creek once a month." he replied.

"Ugh. That's so gross!" I groaned, falling off my log.

"Are you alright?" Djaq asked, looking at me with concern.

"I have a headache." I replied, not moving from my position on the forest floor.

I saw the stupid kid looking at me and sighed heavily. We went to the Abbey the day before yesterday and wouldn't you know that they didn't have room for him. So now we had no where to take him. They said they would send word when they did have room but I certainly wasn't waiting around for one of those monks to snuff it so I was trying to formulate a plan of my own to get rid of him. I had been asking where the nearest Abbeys were but no one would pay me any attention.

"Why don't we take him to one of the villages and put him up for adoption?" I asked, still not getting up from my spot on the floor.

"That would work, except that he's wanted by the Sherriff." Robin stated.

"Yeah. But what if we bring him like far away from Nettlestone. Like...where is your brother, Will?" I asked.

"Scabourough?" he offered.

"Yeah. Why don't we take him there?"

"Maybe I don't want to go to Scarbourough."

We all turned in shock to look at Damien, who had just spoken more words in that sentence than he had spoken the whole time he's been here.

"You don't have an opinion, Son of Satan." I recovered quickly from my shock.

"I'm not the son of Satan." he retorted.

I wasn't used to him arguing with me so I was kinda at a loss for words.

"Yes you are." I replied.

"And I do have an opinion. I'm almost 12." he said.

"There's no way!" Allan laughed.

"I am! I'm just small for my age." Damien defended.

"Why the sudden change in attitude? What happened to being all emotionless and stuff?" I asked.

He just stared at me.

"Ah. Back to normal I see. Eh. I think I liked talking Damien more." I said.

"So, Damien. Would you like to go to go to Scarbourough?" I asked.

"Yes Casey! I would love to go to Scarbourough!" I said in a high pitched voice as I grabbed his chin and moved it up and down.

Everyone just gave me the 'You're weird' look that I'd grown so accustomed to over the past week that it didn't even phase me anymore.

"Let's go to Nottingham." I said suddenly.

"Why would we do that?" Robin asked boredly.

"Cause I need soap so I can bathe." I replied.

"Do you have money?" he asked.

"You sound like my dad when you ask that. And no, I don't have money but you rob from the rich and give to the poor so what say we go and rob the sheriff, and then you can give me some money cause I'm poor, and I can get soap?" I suggested.

I could see Robin thnking about my plan and a small smile suddenly crossed his face.

"Oh Master! Surely not! You cannot listen to this girl! She's crazy!" Much groaned, seeing the same small smile.

"No this is good. I think we need to pay the Sheriff a little visit. And not just for the money, but also on the behalf of our little friend Micheal."

I looked over to the kid and nearly fell off my log again. For the first time since I'd known him, he was smiling. It was kind of creepy.

* * *

"Man. I feel bad for Djaq. Leaving her alone with Damien." I said, peering out from the alley we were currently hiding in.

"Be glad we didn't leave you with _Micheal_." Little John imphasized his name.

I looked at him blankly as Robin tried to think of a plan.

"I gotta a plan. Well half a plan anyway." Allan said.

"You really should have changed back into that dress." Will whispered, looking down at my clothes.

"I probably should have. I thought about it." I replied, not really paying attention.

"Well why didn't you? Now we're going to stick out even more than we usually do." he hissed.

"Hey. You try wearing a dress and manuvering around in it and then you come see me." I retorted.

"Are you guys even listening to me?"

We both turned to see Little John, Allan, and Robin all staring at us.

"Yeah. Of course. Great plan." I lied.

"So you undertand your part in this?" Robin asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"Yeah. Sure. Of course." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Okay well then we need to get you a dress." Allan smirked at me.

"Yeah. What. What?" I asked, turning to look at him.

* * *

"What. The. Hell." I stated as I looked down at my current attire

I was wearing a pale green dress that was slightly low cut, leaving little to the imagination. The men had sloppily tried to fix my hair into what I think was meant to be a bun but hey, they're guys. I felt the top of my head and knew that it was surely just a great big mess. I was currently holding up a breast plate from one of the guards that Robin had knocked out and looking at myself in the reflection.

"Wow. You really did a number on me." I said.

"Not bad." Allan said, smirking.

"You just wanted to see me in this dress you dirty perv!" I said harshly, smacking his arm.

"It's part of the plan. Now go be flirty." Robin said, pushing me in the direction of the nearest guard.

I turned around and started untying Will's cloak.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking down at me with confusion.

"I don't need every man within the vicinity looking down my front now do I?" I asked as I wrapped it around myself, pulling it tightly.

I walked up to the guard at the nearest gate and smiled at him.

"Well hey there handsome." I said, flashing him a smile.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

"Oh nothing, I was just bored and needed somebody to talk to and you looked rather bored yourself." I lied perfectly.

"Well I'm not. So beat it." he replied, lookig down at me.

I saw the others senaking in the gate as he had his back to them and I choose this moment to fling open my cloak.

"It is certainly very hot out here!" I shouted suddenly.

"It certainly is." he replied, almost turning around as Will was in the process of sneaking through the gate.

"Wait! Do you have some water for a girl such as myself to drink. I'm quite parched and I think I might faint if I don't get something cool on my throat soon." I stated, drawing a hand up to my forehead.

He silently handed me his canteen of water and I poured on myself without a second thought.

"Oh no! Now I'm all wet! Do you have a handkerchief or something that I could borrow to dry myself off with?" I asked in the most sickeningly sweet voice I could muster.

"Listen, lass, I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work." he said.

"Whatever do you mean kind sir?" I asked, putting my hand on his arm.

"I'm not attracted to your type."

"Kind sir, I'm afraid to disagree but everyone is my type." I replied playfully.

"Not me. I'm not attracted to the female type in general."

I looked at him dumbly before realization crossed my face.

"Oh my." I said as I kneed him where the sun doesn't shine. "I guess you're really not my type."

I ran through the gate and met up with Robin and the others.

"Why are you all wet? I thought I told you to wait for the signal. How did you get through the gate?" Robin bombarded me with questions.

"The guard was gay!" I shouted.

"Well I expect he would be, seeing you in that." Allan smirked.

"What?" I asked, thouroughly confused.

"Well you would make me happy in that dress too." he replied.

I still stared blankly at him until I understood. I burst out laughing.

"What? What did I say?" Allan asked, looking to the others for help.

"The guard... wasn't happy... he... likes...men!" I said between the laughs.

"What?" thay all four asked at once.

"Gay. In my world. It means attracted to the same gender." I laughed.

"Oh!"

"Well I didn't see that coming." Robin said.

"Can we please jus get into the castle?" Little John asked, getting nervous.

"Yes. We have a meeting with the Sheriff." Robin smirked.

* * *

"Haha. He's sleeping!" I whispered.

Robin put a finger to his lips, smirking as he walked over to where the Sheriff was currently at his table in the Great Hall, sleeping soundly as a baby.

"Well hello there Sheriff!" Robin shouted in his ear, bow strung and ready to strike if the Sheriff should try anything.

"Hood!" the Sheriff hissed in a low voice.

"We have a few things to settle, Vasey. First off, the boy wanted in Nettlestone. He is to be pardoned and returned to his family."

"Alright! Alright!" the Sheriff shouted in a panicked tone.

"And we need soap." Robin smiled at me.

"Soap? You want soap?" the Sheriff asked, clearly confused.

"I need to bathe." I said.

"You! I should have known you'd end up with Hood!"

"Well the choices were you and him. You tried to hang me. Who did you honestly think I was going to choose?" I asked, sarcasm laced into my words.

"Well. I see you got out of that other dress and into something more... befitting of you." he smirked, looking me up and down.

"You will not speak of her like that!" Robin shouted, putting the bow threateningly close to the Sheriff's face.

"Dirty old perv." I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest and going to stand behind Much.

"So you want the boy to be free and you want... soap?" the Sheriff asked somewhat boredly.

"Yes." I answered before anyone else could.

"Fine. Fine. Soap is in the store room down the hall and to the left." he said, very much annoyed.

Robin lowered his bow and walked around the table.

"Uh... are you going to just leave him here to call guards as soon as we leave?" I asked,

"She's got a point, Robin." Allan said.

Robin looked from Allan to me and then nodded at Little John. John took this as his cue to bash the Sheriff over the head with his staff.

"Woah! Was that necessary?" I asked, jumping back.

"Well what did you want me to do? Bring him with us?" Robin asked sarcastically.

"Eh. Good point." I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"Now. On to get the soap. And we might as well take some gold while we're at it." Allan said, scooping some of the gold off the table and shoving it into his pocket.

* * *

Okay. So this is Chapter Ten. I hope you liked it.


	11. Losing A Very Special Body Part

Hey! My computer's fixed!" I can write again! Yay!

* * *

"Soap! Soap! I love soap!" I sang happily as we made our way back to the camp. 

"Do you think she likes soap?" Allan laughed as everyone else watched me skip along.

We got back to camp and saw Djaq sitting on a log, watching as Damien poked the fire with a stick boredly.

"Hey guys! We got soap!" I shouted happily.

"Well I'm happy for you." Djaq smiled as she watched me dance around the camp, grabbing my '1192' clothes and my regular '2007' clothes to wash down by the river.

"Alrighty. I'm going to wash in the river. No one come down there until I'm done or I'll castrate you." I said.

"What does castrate mean?" Allan asked curiously.

"Something very, very, very bad for a man such as yourself." I replied, heading to the river.

I knew the way by now as I had been here for almost a week and had gone down almost everyday. When I got down there, I decided to wash my clothes first so they could dry a little and not be sopping wet when I brought them back to camp. I decided they were clean enough after scrubbing them on a river rock for about 15 minutes each. I stood up and hung them on a tree branch behind me, stripping down and hanging the god forsaken green dress up there too so I could slip back into it when I was done. I turned around and faced the river, deciding to run and jump to get used to the temperature of the water faster. I saw an overlook beside me and decided that was my best bet to get my whole body wet at the same time. I grabbed my soap and climbed up the steep hill, tripping and falling once, which was kind of awkward considering I was naked. I stared down at the water below me, clutched the soap tightly to my chest, closed my eyes, and plunged in. Hitting the water was like a thousand knives all stabbing my body at once. As I reached the surface, I let out a shout of pain.

"Holy freaking Jesus!" I screamed.

I waded to the water that wasn't very deep and began washing myself with the soap quickly, making sure to get my hair as well. I plunged underwater quickly to rinse my hair, making sure to get all of the soap out of it. I got out of the water as quickly as I could and immediately felt warmth from the surrounding air. I sat around air drying for a minute or two before putting on the green dress. I grabbed my clothes off the branch and made my way back to camp.

"Al-alright. Th-the river i-is you-yours." I shivered, still chilled from my bath.

It didn't help that my hair was still wet.

"Are you alright?" Will asked.

"I'm fi-fine. Ju-just a li-little chilled." I stuttered.

I felt a blanket go around my shoulders and turned around to see Much smiling at me.

"Th-thanks." I said.

"Allan, go hang up her clothes for her so they can dry please." Djaq said.

Allan stood up grudgingly, grumbling about 'women's work' but not daring to say it out loud.

Robin helped me move closer to the fire and all was silent until Allan found something of interest to him.

"What's this? Some sort of weird hat? How come you've never worn it before?"

We all turned to look at him and I stared in horror as he proceeded to put my bra on his head.

"It won't fasten right." he said, struggling with the clasp.

"Here. Let me help." Robin said, standing up to help.

"That's uh... That's not a hat." I stuttered, turning a brilliant shade of red.

"What is it?" Robin asked, taking it from Allan and observing it closely.

"It's my uh... It's this thing... from the future... that's called a bra." I replied.

"What's it for?" Will asked, standing up and looking at it as Robin handed it to him.

"Will you stop passing it around?! It's a special protector for certain things women have that men don't." I replied, trying to find a way to explain it without actually explaining it.

"What sort of things?" Allan asked.

"Breasts, Allan. It keeps my breasts in place." I said, deciding blunt would probably work best with these people.

Will dropped it suddenly on the ground and turned such a bright shade of red that I could have sworn he was glowing.

"Why would you need one of those?" Allan asked, apparently unfazed.

"It keeps me from sagging and it's comfortable. Can we stop talking about it now?" I asked, highly embarrassed.

"Djaq is a girl and she doesn't need one." Robin pointed out, joining our conversation.

"Yeah well I'm from the future. It's a high tech device that you should all forget you ever saw. It might corrupt you." I said, grabbing it up off the ground and putting it on the branch.

We all went and sat awkwardly by the fire, the only ones not being Allan and Damien. No one knew what to say so we sat around the fire in an awkward silence for about 45 minutes.

"I have to admit, this is the longest awkward silence ever and I, frankly, and tired of it." I said, standing up and going to see if my '2007' clothes were dry.

They weren't so I checked my '1192' clothes. They were and I was so desperate to get out of the hideous green dress so I decided to change. Thankfully, my undergarments from 2007 were dry so I grabbed them as well.

"Alrighty. I'm going to go get changed behind that tree over there. If you follow me, I'll castrate you." I said, repeating my previous threat.

"You keep saying that. What does it mean?" John asked.

"Let's put it this way. You'll lose a very special body part if you follow me." I answered as I walked a good few feet away to change.

I had just finished putting my dress on and was about to put my Converse on when the alarm signaling that someone was closing in on the camp. Ignoring shoes, I ran out to the main camp just in time to see everyone rushing to the spot of the trap. When we got there, we saw a boy of about 16 or 17 hanging upside down.

"Please. Let me down! I mean no harm. Honest." he pleaded, looking down at us from his odd position.

"Who are you and what business do you have in this part of Sherwood?" Robin asked in his scary 'I'm-the-leader' voice.

"My name is Alexander. Gisbourne'e men were chasing me so I was running away and the forest seemed like a great place to lose them." he said, panic rising in his voice.

"Why were his men chasing you?" Much asked.

"I stole some bread. I was desperate. I have no family and no way to earn money so I have to steal in order to live." he replied.

"Cut him down." Robin said.

Will and John went forward and lowered him to the ground. He stood up and brushed himself off. Standing up straight, I got a good look at him. He had black hair, a little past his eyes, with light blue eyes that roamed around, searching each of our faces. I thought he was pretty hot, remembered he was like 16 and I was 23, and felt like a child molester.

"Gross." I mumbled to myself, shaking my head to rid myself of such thoughts.

Everyone was too busy questioning the kid to notice my strange behaviour so I decided to join in on the interrogation.

"So you have no family?" Robin asked.

"None sir. My parents died a few months ago. They fell sick during the winter and never recuperated. I was an only child." Alexander replied.

"Are you a skilled fighter?" Robin asked.

If I didn't know any better, I would have thought he was interviewing the kid for a position in the gang.

"I don't know. I've never really been in a fight sir." he replied.

"Well Alex, how would you like to join ranks with Robin Hood's men?" Robin asked.

"I would be delighted sir. Do you know him?" Alex asked.

"I am Robin Hood." Robin answered, his smug smile popping onto his face.

"Well it certainly is an honor sir!" Alex exclaimed, a huge, goofy grin spreading across his face.

"You don't have to keep calling him sir you know. He's not really all that gentleman-like." I said.

"Ah. Let me introduce you to the gang. The lovely loud mouth is Casey-"

"Hey! I thought I was the lovely loud mouth. Not being funny, but you can't just go 'round given away my title." Allan exclaimed.

"-the lovely loud mouth that will lie to you about everything is Allan. The dark haired silent one over there is Will, and the big one is Little John, my friend here is Much, the Saracen over there is Djaq, and this little fellow is Micheal."

"Damien." I coughed.

Robin glared at me and I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

"It's lovely to meet you all." Alex said, bowing.

"Well let's head back to camp. I want to get dinner started before it gets dark." Much said, staring at the sky.

As we began to walk back, Will grabbed my arm and made me walk beside him behind everyone else.

"I think you should stop talking about your real home in the future for a while." he whispered softly.

"Why?" I asked, looking at him.

"We have to be sure that we can trust this boy. I don't think it's safe for you to parade this fact in front of someone we don't know very well." he whispered.

Robin noticed we were behind everyone else and turned to give us a questioning look. Will walked ahead to join the rest of the group. He had really made his point. Now that I thought about it, I was quite disturbed at how very little precaution was taken to keep my identity a secret. Who knows what can happen if anybody found out about me.

* * *

**Several Days Later/Castle Point of View**

"So how is our spy doing?" Vasey asked Gisbourne.

"He's fitting in quiet nicely. He doesn't say much and is polite when spoken to so he's hardly noticed by Hood and his gang." Gisbourne replied.

"Excellent. Your son has proved to be quite an asset Giz. Its fortunate the mother died before she could start blubbering about how 'it's not safe for a boy his age.'" the Sherriff said, mimicking the high pitched voice of a worried mother.

Gisbourne stayed silent while the Sherriff went on about how women were lepers.

"So, do we know what their next move is going to be?" the Sherriff asked when he realized Gisbourne was no longer paying him any attention.

"No my lord." Gisbourne replied.

"I'm disappointed. So how about our lady friend? How is she doing?" Vasey asked.

"Apparently she claims she's from the future." Gisbourne said.

"The future, eh? I believe we need to get our hands on this little lady." the Sherriff replied.

* * *

So, who is the spy? Micheal or Alex? Why does the Sherriff want Casey so badly? Does he believe her? Will it take me as long to update as it did last time? No, it won't but you'll have to find out the answers to the other questions in _Waking Up Just Got A Little Too Weird For Me: Part Twelve!_


	12. My Love

Hm... I don't think I have anything to say here. I think this one is a filler but I guess it will help with the plot a little bit. Nothing big happens this one though.

* * *

"So do we have any plans today?" I asked, laying on the ground by the fire pit while Much was busy preparing something for lunch.

I pulled the collar of my '1192' dress down and away from my neck. Since my talk with Will, I decided that it was probably best that I stayed in them to not give away my identity. Thankfully, Djaq had made it back to camp before the Alex kid could so she hid my '2007' clothes.

"Nothing so far. Why? Something you want to do specifically?" Robin asked.

"You know what I want to do. But as that is out of the question, we should definitely find something to do so I don't die of boredom." I said, still tugging on the collar.

If '1192' women could wear, by god so could I.

"No. I don't know what you want to do Casey. Enlighten me." Robin replied.

I mock glared at him and crossed my arms.

"Glaring doesn't suit you, dear." John said from the log above me.

"If he wasn't so dumb I wouldn't have to glare." I mumbled, getting up and sitting on the log beside John.

"What was that?" Robin asked, putting his hand behind his ear.

I stuck my tongue out at him and retracted it quickly as I saw Alex staring at me weirdly.

"When is the food going to be done? I'm hungry." I stated.

"You're almost as bad as Much." Will said, staring up at me from his stupid stick he was carving.

"Watcha carving?" I asked, going to sit beside him.

"Not sure yet." he said.

I watched him carve for a few minutes and got bored again.

"Where's Allan? And Damien?" I asked, finally noticing my loud mouthed friend and the creepy kid were no where to be seen.

"They went hunting for lunch later." Much responded.

"That's a disaster waiting to happen." I said, thinking of all the people in the future who get murdered by their hunting buddies while alone in the woods.

"Why is that?" Alexander asked, looking genuinely curious.

Will shot me a warning look and Djaq stopped counting her little medicine thingy's in the corner, listening hard. Robin and John just stared at Alex.

"Micheal is really bad with a bow. He might 'accidentally' shoot Allan." I said, emphasizing accidentally but not using my signature air quotes.

Djaq went back to messing with the medicine stuff, John and Robin started talking again, and Will physically relaxed beside me. God. Did they really think I was going to say anything that incriminating? I'm not that stupid.

"Why do you call Micheal 'Damien' all the time?" he asked.

Jeez, this kid was getting on my nerves.

"It's his middle name?" I asked more than said.

"Oh." he replied, looking over to watch Much cook lunch.

I silently let out the breath that I wasn't really aware I was holding in. I wasn't even aware they had middle names in this time.

Allan and Damien chose that moment to walk into camp, each with a rabbit.

"Food..." I stared at the rabbits longingly.

It wasn't so long ago that at the mere mention of dead animals, I would get a sick feeling and lose my appetite. Living in 1192 really changed that for me.

"How long is it gonna take to cook them? All this hunting made me hungry." Allan said, sitting down and draping his arm over my shoulder, pulling me closer to him.

"Um... What are you doing?" I asked, trying to remove his arm, which only made him hold on tighter.

"What do you mean, my love?" he asked.

"Your love? Excuse me?" I looked over at him, anger building behind my eyes.

"Ah, Casey. There is something I need to show you. Over hear. In this part of the woods." Robin said, standing up and dragging me to my feet as well.

We walked a good distance from the camp so no one could over hear us, though I was certain there was only one person in particular that we were avoiding.

"What is this 'my love' business about?" I asked, using my air quotes.

"Now don't be mad but we needed an excuse for Alexander as to why you were here at the camp and you're the one who gave us the idea so we said you were Allan's betrothed." he replied quickly, as if saying it as a faster pace would make me less mad.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I screamed.

"You know as well as I do that a woman in the woods with a bunch of men is a might bit suspicious." he said, keeping his normal tone of voice.

"WHAT ABOUT DJAQ?! SHE'S A GIRL TOO!" I yelled.

"And she is Will's betrothed. I know this is gonna be hard for you, but you have to play along. At least for a little while until we are for certain that we can trust him fully." Robin said, his eyes pleading with me.

We stared each other down for a few seconds until I finally caved.

"When were you planning on telling me about this plan?" I asked.

"That's the thing. Allan was supposed to have already told you." Robin replied, rubbing his chin.

"Alright. I'll do this. But he better not try any funny stuff or I'll hurt him in more ways than one." I said, turning around and marching back into the camp.

I had no idea how couples acted in this time period so I played it safe and dropped myself beside Allan on the log, scooting back until I was pressed against his chest. He seemed happy about it because he eagerly wrapped his arm round my waist.

"Told you I'd get the girl." he said smugly.

I didn't bother myself with a reply but instead elbowed him hard in the ribs.

My adventures here were about to get far more interesting.


	13. That's What Noobs Are For

I woke up the next morning and tried to stretch. I realized something was wrong at once as I could barely move an inch. It was then that I noticed the arms wrapped securly around my waist. I froze as I remembered the whole 'Plan'. I turned my head a little to the side and saw Allan's face, peaceful looking enough in sleep. I tried to pry his arms off me but the only result was that he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"Allan. Wake up." I said, slapping his face. His eyes flew open and looked completely shocked.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" he asked, rubbing his cheek.

"You wouldn't let go of me." I said, removing his arms and sliding off the bunk.

"But it's early. Why do you want to be up for?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I can't sleep." I said, moving to go to the fire pit.

Being in 1192, I've always been at least the second person up. Which is weird because when I'm in my own time, I can't get up before 10. It's impossible. I went over to where Djaq hid my stuff and pulled out my Ipod. I turned it on and looked at the time. It read 7:12. I'm guessing the time was the same as 2007 because although I was in a different time period I was still in the same place. I shut it off and walked over to the fire pit, where, as usual, Much was busy getting things set up for breakfast.

"This is becoming sort of a morning ritual." Much said as I sat down.

"I know. It's weird because I can never get up this early in my own time with even an alarm telling me too and now I wake up by myself at this time. It's crazy." I replied, moving to help him.

We worked in a comfortable silence until breakfast was ready. We each got a bowl of food and sat down to eat.

"So Allan didn't tell you about "the Plan"?" he asked, looking out into the woods.

"No. He didn't. It would have been nice to have some sort of warning before I made myself look like an idiot in front of everyone." I replied.

"Well you do that enough on your own so what's the big deal?" he asked.

"Har de har har. Aren't you funny?" I asked sarcastically.

"I do believe I am." he replied, looking over at me.

"You just think you are." I said, putting my bowl beside the other dishes that needed to be taken to the river to be washed.

"Somebody is going to have to wash those later." Much said, looking at the gathering pile.

"We should make the new kid do it." I said, smiling wickedly to myself.

"That's an excellent idea! And since you came up with the brlliant plan, you can help him!" Much said, returning the smile.

Mine quickly vanished and was quickly replaced by a dark look.

"You can't make me do it." I said, crossing my arms.

"No. He can't. But I can."

I turned around to see Robin walking over to join us, his hair a complete mess.

"Well that's not fair." I said as he sat down beside me.

"Is it any more fair to have the newest gang member do all the dirty work by himself?"

Robin asked as Much gave him a bowl of breakfast.

"Yeah. That's what noobs are for." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

I got the look that asked what I was talking about I seemed to get at least one a day.

"I'm guessing that's not the way things work here." I said, looking between them.

"No that is not the way things work here."Robin replied.

"Well why do I have to do it? I'm still kind of new here too." I pouted.

"You've been here almost a month. That is hardly new." Much said.

"You are a big meanie." I said, sticking my tongue out.

"At least you have Alexander to help you. Be good and we might send Michael as well." Robin said, smiling.

"Oh geeze. I better act up." I said as Allan silently sat down on my other side.

"What's got you up so early?" Much asked, handing him a bowl.

Allan grabbed it without a word and started to shovel the food into his mouth.

"Well alright then." Much said sarcastically.

"Don't worry Much. It's not you. It's just to early for him to speak. All he can do is point and grunt." I said.

Allan threw me a dirty look as Much burst out laughing.

We sat around joking for a bit, making fun of Allan and then Much when Allan had finally "woken up" until everyone was up and sitting around the fire eating breakfast.

"Okay so Casey and Alexander have dish duty. Will, Djaq, Allan, and John will make the deliveries. Much, you will accompany me to meet Marian to see what new information she has for us. Michael, you can tag along with which ever group you wish." Robin instructed.

"Can I just stay here? I'm not feeling well." he asked, clutching his stomach.

"Wonderful Much. You've poisoned him." Allan said.

"Shut up Allan. What is the matter?" Djaq asked, feeling his forehead.

"My stomach is just upset. I'm sure I will be fine by the time you return." he said, gently pushing her hands away.

"Okay. We need to make sure we set aside a day to take you back to your family." Robin said, looking at him sympathetically.

"Alright. Well let's get started on these dishes, Alex. That way, we'll get done quicker." I said, surprising even myself with my non-procrastinating.  
We started gathering dishes and put them in a big basket to take down to the river. They obviously hadn't been donw in a while because there were quite a few there. We made our way down to the river with Alex carrying the basket and me carrying the spare few that wouldn't fit in the basket. We walked in an uncomfortable silence, with Alex sneaking glances at me every few minutes. We finally got down to the river and I began setting the bowls I was carrying down.

"Why don't we move upriver a little bit. This is were we bath." Alex said, not setting the basket down.

"Yeah but the tainted water moves down river. It's not the same water." I replied, looking for my rag.

"Yes but just the thought makes my stomach turn."

"Alright you big baby. Let's go." I huffed, grabbing my stuff and following him upriver.

* * *

"How long is she going to take? We've been here for almost an hour." Much complained, looking around the woods.

"Patience, my friend. It is a virtue." Robin smiled, leaning against a tree.

He heard Much start mumbling under his breath and smiled to himself, turningaround to face the direction Marian was likely to come from.

They sat a few more minutes waiting when suddenly they heard rapid hoof beats approaching.

"Get into the bushes. Just in case." Robin said, pushing Much into the bushes beside the road.

"Robin!" they both heard Marian call urgently.

"Marian? What's the matter?" Robin asked as he and Much crawled out of the bush.

"That girl you have with you! The one you claim is from the future! She is in grave danger!" she said frantically.

"Casey? Why is she in trouble?" Much asked.

"The Sheriff is hiring people to try and capture her and bring her back to him. He has offered first person to bring her back a place in the castle guard andsaid it doesn't matter if she's dead or alive. For some reason he sees her as a threat." Marian replied.

"Why would he see her as a threat? She's kind of... dumb." Much said.

"Does it matter? He wants her dead. That is the problem at hand. There is also word going around about Gisbourne's son but I guess that's really not relevant. I thought I'd let you know. Now, I must get back to the castle before I'm missed. " she said, grabbing the reigns and pulling them back, getting ready to turn around.

"Okay. So we just keep a close eye on Casey and make sure no one we don't fully trust sees her." Much said.

"Much..." Robin groaned, thinking of the one person they left her with.

"Oh dear, that might be a problem." Much replied as Robin grabbed his arm and turned him around to run back to the camp.

* * *

  
Hey. Sorry it took so long to update. Well there you go.


	14. Near Death Experience

Sorry I've been so crappy at updating. There's really no excuse.

* * *

Michael sat alone in the camp. Not because he felt sick or anything, like he said, but just because he needed some time alone to think. There were many things on the boys mind, and some that shouldn't be there. Like how he hated his father, for putting him in the current situation he was in. He didn't want to be a spy, he really didn't. At first, he thought it would make his father love him, as a child should be loved, but who was he kidding? His father would never love him, no matter what he did. He would always be looked at as if he were the scum on the bottom of someones shoe. That was how everyone in the castle looked at him. And he hated it. At least here he was accepted and it even seemed like they may have loved him. No, not loved. Liked well enough, yes, but not loved. Maybe in time. He liked every one here well enough, even the dumb girl, Casey or whatever her name was. Even though she looked at him with disgust in her eyes, he could see the amusement on her face and could tell she didn't truly hate him as his father did. He should have disliked her, yes, because of the nasty things she said to and about him but he couldn't help but find the girl amusing. It was as if she knew nothing of the present time, which made sense as she wasn't from here. He knew he wasn't supposed to know but it was kind of hard to not notice when she was such an idiot and kind of paraded it around. Not really paraded it around so much, but she didn't exactly try to hide it that much either. If she wasn't careful, she was going to get caught by his father and the sheriff. Now that he thought about it, actually, it seems he could remember something about whoever brings the "weird girl" to them would be rewarded beyond their wildest dreams. They would probably be killed, knowing his father and the sheriff. Not that he was complaining or anything. Bad people that would bring another person to their death for the sake of some money deserved to die. Michael really did like Casey, and he worried about how dumb she acted sometimes. He actually really didn't trust this new kid, Alexander, or whatever. He kinda thought it was dumb to leave Casey with him when they hardly knew him. But as Robin and the others didn't know about the whole reward system, he couldn't really blame them. Getting a little caught up in his thoughts, Michael decided that it would probably be best if he went to check up on them. It couldn't hurt. He grabbed his bow, just in case, and made his way to the river.

After carrying all the dishes down by to the river, Casey sat hers down and sat with a flourish. Alexander looked at her and she smiled sweetly in response.

"Yes, dear?" she asked in an overly nice way.

"Don't you think we should move up river a little bit? I mean, this is where we bathe." Alexander said.

"Yeah but the water moves down river. It's not the same water." she replied as she pulled out her rag to wash them with.

Wow. She had seemed dumber than that. He paused for a second before coming up with a new excuse.

"Please? Just to make me feel a little better?" he asked politely.

"Fine you big baby." she replied, standing up and grabbing all her dishes.

They walked a little ways up river, Casey trying to stop every five seconds and Alexander urging her on. They finally reached a place where Alexander knew they would not be heard if she was able to let out a scream. He figured it would be over quickly and she wouldn't have a chance. Casey set her dishes down and pulled out her dish rag. She began to bring a few things down to the river and got to work washing her dishes. He pulled the knife from his pocket and crept up slowly behind her. His plan was thrown to the gutter when she turned around.

"Alex. What are you doing?" she asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"Taking care of a little problem and making sure I never have to work again." he smiled sadistically and advanced towards her.

The fear was clear on her face and he knew he had her right where he wanted her. He lunged for her but at the last minute she backed away, now knee deep in water.

"Alex. You better leave me alone. I know Origami!" she shouted.

"Ancient Japanese paper folding?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Oh. I was hoping you wouldn't know what that was." she replied, fear again present in her voice.

He once again took a step towards her and he saw her close her eyes. He knew he had her and lunged for her again when she suddenly kicked her foot out, eyes still closed. Her kick knocked the knife out of his hand. She opened her eyes and they both stared in shock at the knife as it floated to the bottom of the river. Neither of them were actually expecting that to work. In a split second, Casey had moved to go around Alexander when he caught her around the waist. She let out half a scream before her forced her under the water. He felt her struggle against him and felt her hands claw up and down his arms but never did he let go. He felt her body shudder and knew she was dead when he felt a searing pain in his left shoulder. He let go of the girls body and let out a howl of pain. He turned and saw Michael standing on the side of the hill. He had a bow pointed directly at him.

"Where is she?" he asked, anger clear on the young boys face.

Alexander merely pointed to her body as it slowly started to float down river.

"Casey!" Michael screamed, slinging the bow on his back as he raced down the hill and into the water when he caught sight of her.

Alexander took this as his opportunity to escape and bolted, leaving the small boy to struggle to bring the young girls lifeless body out of the river.

"Hurry up Much! We have to hurry!" Robin yelled as they made their way back to the camp.

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can, Master." Much replied as they burst into the camp.

"Casey?! Michael?!" Robin shouted, searching through the camp.

"They're not here!" Much cried.

"Hurry. They might still be down at the river." Robin said as they ran out of the camp.

They ran in a hurried silence and finally reached the river side.

"Oh dear. Where are they?" Much asked, frantically looking around.

"I don't know." Robin replied, worry evident in his voice.

They stood in silence musing over where they could be when they heard Casey's name screamed from up river.

Without thinking, they bolted towards the scream. While running they almost collided with Alexander.

"Up that way. You have to help her." he panted, his face a slightly paler than usual.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Much asked, grabbing onto Alexander's shoulders.

"I'm fine, just get up and help Casey. You have to get her away from Michael." he cried.

The two older men bolted, leaving Alexander behind. They heard him start running again but they didn't really care. They finally saw Michael out in the river struggling with something and Robin pulled his bow and an arrow out.

"Michael. Stop! Where is she?!" Robin asked.

"No! You have to help me! Please?!" Michael cried, his voice cracking with raw emotion.

That's when Much noticed what it was that Michael was struggling with.

"No!" he cried, making his way to Michael as fast as the water would allow him.

He reached the pair while Robin stared at Much in pure shock, obviously not seeing the seemingly dead girl. Much grabbed Casey and hooked his arms together across her chest. He began dragging her out of the water, Michael trying to help but not really serving any purpose. Robin finally understood what they were doing and raced out to help them. The two older men finally got Casey to the shore and kneeled beside her. Robin checked her vitals but she wasn't breathing. He remembered the technique Djaq had used when Marion had stopped breathing and figured it would work here. He began to pound on the girl's chest, hard, while Much and Michael cried beside them. Robin gave a final pound, close to tears himself, when Casey began to respond. She started coughing and sputtering, water coming out of her mouth. Robin sat her up and began to pound her on the back. She finally started gasping for air and shivering so Much and Robin took off their cloaks and wrapped them around her. Robin gently laid her back down and turned to Michael.

"What in the hell happened?" he asked, using some of Casey's oh-so-catchy vocabulary.

"Alexander. He's a spy. I decided to follow him down here and just so happened to bring my bow with me. I saw him doing something to Casey so I shot him. That's when I saw her floating lifelessly. I thought she was dead!" he concluded, bursting into tears again.

"What?! It was Alexander?! And we let him get away?!" Much shouted, standing up and heading in the direction he had last seen Alexander.

"Much. Calm down. We need to make sure Casey is alright and get her back to the camp. Michael, do you think you'll be okay to walk back to the camp?" Robin gently asked the emotional boy.

Michael merely nodded, tears still rolling down his cheeks. Robin stood up and scooped Casey into his arms. They made their way slowly back to the camp.


	15. Four Days Later

Four days. It had been four days since Alexander had tried to kill Casey. It had been four days since she'd spoken a word. It had been four days since she'd eaten anything. Nobody had tried to talk to her, really, as they didn't know how to deal with the strange girl. But somebody was going to have to do something. She wasn't sleeping well, as it was blatantly obvious from the bags under her eyes, and they almost had to force her to drink something. She just sat by the fire, wrapped up in the same blanket from four days ago. She hadn't bothered to changed clothes and they were fairly certain she wasn't planning on it anytime soon.

"Somebody should talk to her." Much said, looking at the pitiful girl.

They didn't even bother to lower their voices, as she didn't pay attention to what they said anyway.

"I agree. This is getting ridiculous. She hasn't eaten in four days. She's going to whither away if someone doesn't intervene soon." Djaq replied.

"What are we supposed to say?" Will asked.

"More importantly, who do we send?" Michael asked.

He had confessed to being Gisbourne's son that day, and told them his life story. Obviously saving Casey's life was enough to redeem him, and they quickly accepted him into the group. He had been more open since then.

"Robin, obviously. He's the leader." Allan replied.

"We'll save the talking until after we eat." Much said..

He scooped out a bowl of the stew and slowly brought it over to Casey.

"Casey, you need to eat. I know you have to be hungry. You haven't eaten in four days." he said, trying to hand the bowl over to the girl.

She merely nodded, grabbing the bowl and setting it beside her.

"Casey, you have to eat." Much replied, trying to be stern but failing miserably at the sight of the pitiful girl.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. You did nothing wrong." Much said, stroking her head.

"I need to take a walk. Clear my head." she replied.

And with that, she got up and walked out of the camp. The outlaws looked to one another, unsure of whether or not to follow her. Finally, sensing that no one else was going to, Allan stood and made his way after her.

He wandered around aimlessly for a bit, not really looking for her but expecting to stumble upon her eventually. His assumptions turned out to be correct, as he found her huddled underneath a tree, staring straight ahead. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her. To his surprise, she didn't immediately shrug it off as he had expected, but leaned into him. She buried her face in his shoulder and the wetness seeping through his shirt let him know she was crying.

"What's on your mind. love?" he asked softly.

"What do you think?" she mumbled sarcastically, not moving her face from his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No." she replied shortly.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, all the while Allan running his fingers through her hair as she cried silently. After about ten minutes, she finally spoke.

"I miss home. I miss my parents, my brothers, my friends, everybody. I miss being in the 21st century, and having Starbucks and watching Star Wars and changing my underwear and taking bubble baths-"

Even though he had no idea what she was talking about, Allan sat and listened to her rant for a good fifteen minutes. He didn't even bother to ask her what "waffles" were, although he kind of doubted that he wanted to know at all. Finally, she started to speak slower and quieter.

"-and I miss not being confused about my feelings and being able to go for what I wanted. I just want to go home, but I'm never going back!" she started to sob, and Allan just held her tighter.

* * *

Okay. So I know this one is super short but I'm sorry. I had to leave it here. I was going to add more on to it but I couldn't. It was just so perfect the way it was. But..... Since I was going to add onto this one, I already started on the next one so you should have it sometime tomorrow, or at the latest Monday. Scouts Honor.


	16. A Bear

Alright. So here it is. A day late. I feel really bad but as I was writing it, a lot of the things I had Allan or Will Saying didn't really sound like them so I went back and changed some things. So this one is kind of lame but yeah. I feel really weird writing all this mushy feelings stuff. I don't really think I did very good on this one or the last one really. Tell me what you think. Oh and I added Marian in here, because I felt really bad at the lack of her. Even though she's supposed to be dead, or whatever. Yeah. And there's a note at the bottom too, just so you know.

* * *

"It's all right, love. It really is." Allan said, pulling away from her so he could look into her eyes.

"It's not though. I'm not going home and strangely, a part of me doesn't even want to anymore." Casey replied, as she wiped her tears on the back of her hand.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, a strange tone over coming his voice.

"I mean that I'm so confused about my feelings and thoughts that I don't know what I want." she said as she slumped forward a little, resting her head in her hands and her elbows on her knees.

"What do you think you want?" he asked, leaning forward to try and look at her face.

She looked towards him before turning away.

"Casey. What do you think you want?" he repeated, turning her face to him.

In her mind, Casey was having very conflicting thoughts. On the one hand, she was almost positive that she was head over heels for the man who was looking into her face with such intensity. On the other hand, she knew that she had to get home and if she expressed her feelings, it would never work out and they would both end up broken hearted. But then, who knows when she was going home or if she was going to at all. She could have time to spend with Allan, and that's all she really wanted. But she couldn't stand to see him hurt. Which is what would happen when she had to go back. Which brought around the vicious circle.

So when he stared into her eyes with such emotion, asking what she thought she wanted, she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"A bear."

"You think you want a bear?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"So you want me to go find you a bear?"

"If you would be so kind."

"If that's what you want."

He stood up and grabbed her hands, pulling her to her feet. They made their way slowly back to the camp, not really saying much.

When they finally made it back, Casey went straight to where her unattended stew was, and began to devour it. Everyone gave a surprised look, except Robin, who shared a knowing look with Allan.

"Alright. So I'm off to find a bear. Who wants to join me?" Allan asked.

Everyone gave a weird look, the one they usually reserve for Casey, until Allan sighed.

"Will?" he asked, turning to his best friend.

"Whatever you say, Allan." Will said, getting up and following him.

* * *

"Allan. Why exactly are we looking for a bear?" Will asked, looking at his best friends determined face.

"Because Casey wants one." was the short reply.

"Why does she want a bear?"

"I don't know. But she does. So I have to find her one."

"You love her, don't you?" Will asked softly.

"What? Love her? No, mate. I don't love her. I just don't want her to be all sad and stuff, you know?" Allan replied, laughing slightly to cover up his blush.

Truth was, he wasn't exactly sure where his feelings were on the girl from the future. He knew that he liked her, I mean, who couldn't? She was cute, funny, witty, and just fun to be around. But love? He wasn't sure about that. How would that even work out anyway? She was 900 years younger than him. And she would have to go back to her own time shortly anyway. He didn't want to start something with her and have her leave to go back to whatever life she lead in her time. He would end up hurt and he knew that. And he didn't want that. But thinking of her made his heart swell. Seeing her smile, wishing secretly that smile was for him. Then he thought to her sitting under that tree, looking so small and pitiful that he wanted to hold her in his arms forever. He remembered the reason she was like that, and as fast as he could blink, his emotions turned to anger. Alexander. The mere thought of his name made Allan go crazy. He promised himself that the second he saw that stupid boy, he would tear his eyes out and rip his heart out with his bare hands.

"Allan? Allan?!"

He was pulled from his thoughts by Will waving his hand in front of his face.

"Yeah?" he asked as Will put his arms down.

"You looked ready to kill somebody. Are you okay?" Will asked, looking at his friend with concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking." he responded.

Will opened his mouth to respond when they heard a loud crash a good distance away.

"Bear?" Will mouthed.

Allan smirked and nodded.

* * *

"So why did Allan and Will go hunting for a bear?" Much asked.

"Because I told Allan I wanted one." Casey replied.

"Why exactly did you tell him that?" Robin asked.

"I honestly can't tell you. I was confused and venting my feelings, and then he was asking me questions and I said the first thing that popped into my head." she said.

"Why was a bear the first thing in your head?" Djaq asked.

"Because. I was thinking how totally scary it would be if a bear came and jumped out at us." Casey said.

"You are one strange girl." Much said as he went back to cooking.

"What? It would have been scary!" she defended.

"What was he asking you about that made you say you wanted a bear?" Marian, who had joined them a few minutes before Allan and Will left, asked.

"Nothing." she replied shortly.

"He obviously asked you something that you didn't really want to answer. What was it?" Marian asked in an undertone, so no one else would hear.

They both stood up and moved a little out of the way so they could talk without anyone overhearing. Robin gave Marian a pointed look but she just shrugged it off and pointed to Casey. They sat down a little outside the camp and Marion urged Casey on.

"He just asked me what I wanted." Casey said softly.

"And what is it that you wanted that you didn't want him to know?" Marian urged.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I'm almost positive it's him." Casey whispered so softly Marian had a hard time hearing her.

"So why don't you tell him?" Marian asked.

"Because it would never work out. I'm from the future and I would have to go home soon and I wouldn't want to hurt him." Casey replied.

"Casey, you can't base something like this on events that could or could not happen. You may not go home for several months and then you would have wasted all this time you could have had with him. you should enjoy the time you do have with him, whether it be hours, days, or years. " Marian said.

"Yeah. But he doesn't love me like I love him. He only wants to get into my pants." Casey said.

Marian looked at her funny, not understanding her future lingo.

"He wants to do me."

"Do you what?"

"He wants to have sex with me."

"Oh! You don't know that! I've seen the look in his eyes, now that you've been around. He acts different. And he's out catching you a bear because that's what you said you wanted."

"He probably only went out there to show off. He won't bring anything back but a few squirrels."

"You never know..."

Casey thought for a moment, and at that moment Allan and Will entered the camp, carrying a big, black bear.

"Oh my god! You actually got a bear?!" Casey shrieked.

"Well yeah. That's what you said you wanted." Allan replied.

Casey spun on her heel to look at Marian, who just gave her a knowing smirk in response.

* * *

So I don't know if they have or had bears in Sherwood forest at any time, I'm assuming the did as it's a forest but yeah, just in case, they do now, for the purpose of this chapter.


	17. New Again

Casey woke up a few mornings later and stretched. She rolled out of bed and walked to the fire pit where Much was already busy fixing breakfast. Probably with the left over bear that Allan had killed. One look into the kettle and her suspicions were confirmed. She still couldn't believe that he had caught her a bear. _Seriously, who does that?_ she thought to herself as Much handed her a bowl. She had, of course, told him she wanted a bear, but she didn't think he would actually get one. Her thoughts were cut short as someone sat down beside her on her log.

She looked up and saw Allan, hair a mess from sleep and still with a just-woke-up look on his face. Her face flamed up thinking how absolutely gorgeous she found him. Much gave her a knowing smirk as he handed Allan a bowl. Casey wanted nothing more than to punch the little man in his stupid little face. Instead, she did the only thing she could think to do. She smirked right back. Much chuckled quietly to himself, shaking his head and turning back to stir the stew. Allan looked between the two of them for a second before his attention was once again captured by his food.

The three of them ate in silence for a few minutes until Michael and Robin joined their ranks. Much handed them each a bowl of food as Robin looked as if he were trying to think of something to say.

"What are we doing today, Robin?" Much asked.

"Deliveries, today. Many of them so the groups will have to be smaller. Pairs, I'd say." Robin concluded.

Everyone eventually meandered out to the fire pit and ate as Robin filled them in on the plan for today. As he was assigning pairs, Casey prayed she would not get stuck with Allan. She didn't think she could handle spending that much time with him without blurting something stupid out, like how she wanted a bear.

"Allan and Casey, I'll need you to go to Knighton. Along with the deliveries that need to go there, I also need you to deliver this message to Edward." Robin said, handing a rolled up piece of parchment to Allan.

Casey inwardly groaned and Robin shot her a weird look. Everyone was looking at her funny, actually. Alright. So maybe not that inwardly.

"Alright, we'll meet back here at noon." Robin said, standing up, dismissing them.

Allan and Casey stood up and headed in the direction of Knighton. They trudged on silently for a few minutes until Allan broke the silence.

"You've been avoiding me these past few days." he said.

"No I haven't. I've just been... busy." Casey said stupidly.

"You would think that you would be all over me considering I caught you a bear." he stated.

The thought of being all over him sent crazy images through Casey's mind, and she blushed as she pushed them away.

"Well thank you for that. It was really nice. No one has ever caught me a bear before. Definitely my first. I've never eaten bear before either. I didn't know that it would actually taste pretty good. I wonder if it's nutritious?" she rambled on.

She stopped to catch her breath and Allan glanced at her.

"Are you done?" he asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Yes." she squeaked out.

"So why have you been avoiding me? I haven't done something to offend you, have I?" he asked.

Casey didn't know what to say, so she just stayed silent.

"Oh so now we've gotten to the point where you're ignoring me, eh? That's fine. I can't say that I'm not used to it. Few ladies can resist my charm but when those few come around that can it's like-"

"I'm not ignoring you, Allan." Casey said, a little to forcefully.

"Then what's going on, huh? Why have you been avoiding me like some sickness?" he asked, all humor set aside.

"Because I... I don't want to get hurt." Casey replied a little hesitantly.

"What? Are you afraid I'm going to hurt you? I'm not Alexander, Casey. I would never hurt you on purpose." Allan said, stopping in his tracks.

"I know. I didn't think you would hurt me. I don't think you would ever hurt me intentionally. I'm afraid I would hurt myself. I already have, really." Casey said, not even looking at Allan.

"How so?" he asked.

"By falling in love with you."

She didn't mean to say it, but it slipped out before she could even think about it. Before she could regret it, however, or even look at Allan to see his reaction, she was pinned against a tree, with his lips firmly in place on hers. She dropped her bags instantly, and her hands found their way to his hair. She tried to pull him closer to her, if that were even possible, but he pulled away. She looked up into his eyes but she couldn't quite place the emotion she saw there.

"What?" she asked, suddenly self conscience with him staring her down.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that." he replied, smirking.

Casey smiled shyly and looked away, a blush slowly creeping its way to her face.

"You're so cute when you do that." he laughed, flicking her nose.

"Hey! Quit it! This is supposed to be a romantic moment!" she cried, pushing his hand away.

"It is romantic! What are you going on about?" he asked.

"Not very romantic when you're flicking my nose like that." she replied, pushing him away and picking up her bags.

"Hey! What are you doing? We're in the middle of something here." Allan cried as she began to walk away.

"We've got stuff to do. No time for snogging against trees and such." Casey called back to him.

"One more for the road?" he asked, catching up to her.

"Oh alright."

She leaned over to him and pecked him quickly on the lips, pulling back before he even had a chance to react.

"Oh come on!" he replied, trying to pull her back over.

"Nu-uh! Not right now. Maybe later if you're good." she winked at him seductively.

Or her attempt to be seducing.

"You look like you got a twitch or something when you do that." he laughed.

"Fine. No lovin' for you later." she replied in a huff, storming off to the best of her ability.

"No wait! I'm sorry! You look very attractive when you do that! Please come back! Casey! Casey?!"

* * *

Several hours later, Casey and Allan were the third group to come back. Will and Djaq were there as were Robin and Much but Little John and Michael were still out and about. They weren't worried about them, however, as they were the ones who had to go all the way to Nottingham and back.

Immediately coming into camp, Much gave Casey that same stupid smirk from earlier and again, she wanted to punch him in the face. Robin was also giving her the same smirk, looking down at her hands. She thought this was weird, until she realized that Allan had her hand firmly grasped in his, their fingers intertwined. She quickly tried to drop his hand, but Allan wouldn't let go. She even tried shaking it off, which got the attention of Will and Djaq, who also started smirking. Casey wanted to punch the whole lot of them, including her new found lover.

"Oh yeah. Go ahead and take a picture. It'll last longer." she huffed as she finally gave up and stomped over to the nearest log, dragging Allan as she went.

"Who didn't see this coming?" Much asked.

"I sure as hell didn't." Casey replied, propping her elbow on her knee and her head in her hand.

They all laughed at her, including Allan.

"I told you I'd get the girl." he told her.

"You are insufferable, you know that, right?" she replied.

"But you love me." he smirked.

"Yeah. And I didn't hear you say anything to me." she replied, leaning away as he tried to steal a kiss.

"I... adore you." he said, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Not the word I'm looking for." she replied, putting two of her fingers to his lips.

"Alright fine. I... love you." he said, looking a little uncomfortable.

"First time saying it?" she asked.

"No. Just the first time I've said it and actually meant it." he replied.

She smiled and leaned in as he took his kiss.

"AWWW!!!"

They broke apart to see the rest of the camp smiling, looking at the two of them as if they were the cutest things they'd ever seen.

"It's so cute the way they bicker and such and then immediately become adorable." Djaq commented.

"I know. I think they beat you and Marian out for cutest couple, Robin. Or Djaq and Will." Much said.

"Hello? Um, yeah. We're right here. We can hear everything you're saying." Casey said, waving her hands, one of which was still being held tightly by Allan.

Again, they merely laughed at her.

* * *

Later that night, after Michael and John had gotten back, and Marian had joined them, they all sat around the campfire, sharing funny stories and just plain enjoying themselves. Casey sat on one of the logs, with Allan sitting on the ground in front of her, leaning back against her. She would occasionally run her hand through his hair as she laughed along with everyone else as Robin impersonated Much in one of he recounts of a childhood story, or when Marian would make Robin blush as she revealed some embarrassing childhood story.

"Want to get away for a few minutes?"

Casey looked down to see Allan staring up at her, a childish grin on his face.

"Alright. Yeah." she replied, smiling at him.

He stood up and took her hands in his, pulling her to her feet.

"Alright ladies and gents, if you'll excuse us for a few short minutes, we're going to be alone." Allan said.

Everyone gave them the knowing smirk that was getting oh-so popular.

"Not like that, you pervs. I never put out on the first date. Except that one time. But it's never going to happen again, so don't count on it!" she said the last part to Allan.

He just smiled at her and led her out of the camp.

They walked in silence, hand in hand. It wasn't an awkward silence by any means. Allan led, and Casey wasn't sure where they were going until he stopped suddenly. She looked around and realized that this was the place she had first appeared in the forest.

"Do you remember that night? When you dragged Will and I out of bed to come here so you could get back to your time?" he asked softly.

"If I remember correctly, I dragged Will out of bed. I didn't want you to come but you did anyway." she replied.

"Not my point. Do you remember how desperate you were to get back?" he asked, turning her around to face him.

"Yes." she replied, looking up into his face.

"Well, how bad do you want to go back now?" he asked, pulling her closer to him.

"Not at all." she replied, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him.

It was a sweet and short kiss, but it was filled with passion nonetheless. All to soon, Allan pulled away and sat down on the ground, pulling Casey into his lap.

"I love how if you look just right, you can see some of the stars through all the trees and such." Allan said, pointing skyward.

"Me too. It's beautiful." Casey replied.

"Just like you." he whispered in her ear.

"Stop being corny." she smiled, elbowing him slightly in the ribs.

"I'm not! I swear!" he laughed, throwing his hands up in mock surrender.

"How long are we staying out here?" she asked.

"As long as you like." he replied.

"All night, then." she replied as she snuggled back into him.

"All night it is." he whispered.

* * *

And there you have it! I'm sorry it took so long to get out but I've tried working on it quite a few times actually and it kept deleting itself.

So I don't know how I feel about this one. I'm not sure if I like how I wrote it. As I've said before, I'm not really good at the romantic/serious stuff. I do better with comedy. So please, please, please let me know what you think and if I did okay. This is probably the only time you'll hear/read me begging for reviews/feedback.

And again, I'm SUPER SORRY for the wait. It is definitely uncalled for and I really don't have any excuse for it. I'm sorry, you faithful readers.

Oh and btw, this is the longest one to date.


	18. The Wanderers Guild

Casey sighed as she woke up the next morning. She tried to snuggle into Allan's arms once again, but found he wasn't even there. Strange. Now that she thought about it, The ground was rather softer than it was before she had fallen asleep. _Did it rain?_ she thought to herself as she opened her eyes. Instead of seeing the treetops of Sherwood Forest, however, she saw a white ceiling. She sat bolt upright, looking around. She was in her old room. She looked at the clock on the wall and it said 7:30. Frantically, she jumped out of bed and looked down. She was in the same clothes she disappeared in so many months ago, not the clothes she fell asleep in with Allan. Confused as hell, she grabbed her keys off the bedside table and made her way downstairs and out to her car.

She sped all the way to the studio, almost getting lost and crashing her car as she hadn't been in it for several months. She parked, quite horribly, in the parking lot and ran inside.

"Quite early for you love." Much said, sitting in the lounge drinking some coffee. No. Wait. Sam?

"What?" she asked, still slightly dazed.

"I said you're early. Special occasion?" he asked, looking up at her.

"No. Wait. Why aren't you asking me where I've been gone too?" she asked.

"Because I figured you have been at your flat. Why? Have you been somewhere else?" he asked.

"Um. No. I don't think so. What day is it?" Casey asked.

"June 2nd. Casey, are you alright?" Much, no, Sam asked, standing up and walking over to her.

June 2nd. That means that yesterday was the day she disappeared. Which means she wasn't really even gone.

"What? No. I'm fine. Why do you ask?" she asked, more than slightly confused.

"Because you're spazzing out and you're sweating up a storm." he replied, sticking his hand out to feel her forehead.

"Huh. Okay. I guess I better go home. Must be sick. See you later." she said, dodging his hand and rushing out the door.

She climbed back into her car and leaned her head against the steering wheel. She had no idea what was going on. One minute, she was lying in the arms of the man she loved, and the next, she was back in her own time, confused out of her mind. She was sure it was not a dream, but she didn't know how to explain it. Slowly, she started up the engine and drove back to her apartment.

She climbed up the stairs and opened the door. She walked in and suddenly it sunk in what this meant. She would probably never see Allan again. She sank to the ground and tears were stinging her eyes. Just when she had found happiness in the place, it was ripped out from under her and torn away, leaving her with nothing but the memories. She started to outright sob when a loud crash from her bedroom made her silent. She thought she heard whispered voices but she wasn't sure, so she grabbed the closest thing to her, which just so happened to be a flip-flop, and walked stealthily to her room.

There were most definitely whispered voices coming from in there, so she did the first thing that came to her mind. She burst through the door with a wild yell, and began to beat the closest person with the flip-flop.

"What are you doing?! Are you mad?!"

She stopped mid hit and saw Robin cowering in front of her. She looked up, and saw the whole gang, squeezed into her tiny bedroom.

"What. The. Hell?" she asked no one in particular.

"You're telling me. What's going on? One minute, we're in camp, the next we're here." Allan replied.

"What? What happened? How did we get here? What's going on?" Casey asked, slightly frantic.

"Casey, calm down. We'll figure it out. Just take a deep breath." Will said, trying to calm her.

"How can I be calm?! I was just in the forest with you lot, now we're all in my flat! What...? It doesn't make sense. Why do we keep changing times? I do not like this! It's confusing! Oh geeze, I think I'm having a heart attack!" she cried, sliding down the wall clutching her chest.

No one from the gang really knew what a heart attack was, but as Casey was just kinda freaking out like she sometimes did, they didn't really think it was anything that serious. Djaq sat beside her.

"Do you need some water or something?" she asked slowly.

"No I don't need some water! I need a freaking ambulance! I'm going into cardiac arrest!" Casey cried overdramatically.

"You're being arrested? By who?!" Robin asked, pulling his bow from his back and fitting it with an arrow.

"No! Oh forget it. The moment's passed now." Casey grumbled, standing up and brushing her pants off.

"Is anyone else as confused as I am?" Much asked, raising his hand.

"I am." Allan replied, studying the girl.

"She's yours, remember." Much laughed slightly.

"I'm already beginning to wonder about that." Allan smiled, crossing his arms as Casey began to pace.

"Okay. So I was transferred to your time for a few months, fell in love, then got transported back to my time. A little bit later, you end up in my time. So what gives? Are you going to be here for a few months? Until someone falls in love here? Oh my! That's it! Allan and I admitted our feelings to each other and then we were all transported here! So that means that one of you has got to fall in love with someone here and then we can go back! Oh my! It's brilliant! Now, which of you to choose? Not Da-Michael. Too young. Will has Djaq and vice versa. Robin and Marian. Allan is mine. That leaves John and Much." she turned to face the outlaws, all of who had a shocked look plastered on their face.

"I have Eve!" Much shouted an instant later.

"Okay then. Little John, we gotta find you a woman." Casey replied, looking the big man up and down.

"Casey, are you sure about this? What about how you got to our time in the first place?" Robin asked, looking at the slightly crazed girl.

"And what about the woman John "falls in love" with? Are you going to drag her back to our time too or split them up?" Will asked.

"Shut up. We'll think about that later. This is the plan. Now, I have a neighbor. She's kinda crazy, but I think you two would be great together. And I don't think she'd notice if she got transferred to a different time. As long as there are cats in the past, which I'm sure there are, duh, she'll be okay. Alright. Now to the planning stage of all this." Casey said, walking out of the bedroom.

The outlaws were all shell shocked.

"Any person she calls crazy scares me." Much said.

"Anyone else think this is going to fail?" Djaq asked.

"Allan. You better take care of that woman of yours." John said, a slightly frightened look on his face.

"I think if we let her plan for a little while and go with it for a little while, she'll realize it's dumb and we can begin the real planning to get home." Michael said.

"Yeah. Just let her have her fun for a while. She's bat crazy. She'll eventually figure it out." Allan said, waving his hand dismissively.

"You amaze me sometimes." Djaq replied in disgust as she walked out of the room.

"Why? What did I do?" he asked.

"You just called the woman you're in love with a nutter." Will said.

"Well it's true. It's not like anyone is denying it. It's one of the many things I love about her, though." Allan replied, getting a dreamy look on his face.

"Let's go, Lover Boy." Much stated, pushing Allan out of the bedroom as they walked to wherever Casey was.

* * *

So anyone else think her plan is going to go horribly wrong? Can anyone else see Little John with a crazy cat lady? Did anyone see this coming? Ha ha. I've been waiting to write this chapter since the beginning. That's right. This has been the plan from the beginning. Hm. I honestly don't know how I'm going to end this or even when. Any suggestions?

Also, I'm kind of disappointed in you guys. I know I hadn't updated in way to long, but I at least expected something from you guys. Especially since I begged.


	19. Robin Hood: Men In Tights

**Okay, so it's been almost two years. I'm a mega douche. Whatever. I just want to tell you guys what's up with this story. I was loving writing it. I was having a hard time figuring out how they'd get back (still am, obviously) but I was working on it. It was a little hard when they killed off Marion and left Will and Djaq in the Holly Land. I was mostly just like "No biggie, I'll make this an AU, or whatever it is." I was okay with continuing. Then, as the third season progressed, I was more and more horrified at what I was seeing. I mean, some things were good, but most of it was just crap. Like, what the eff was up with Kate? And why the crap did they introduce Isabella or whatever her name was? They were like super pointless characters. And then they started making Robin and Kate like have romantic feelings or something and I was like "WTF?" I was losing inspiration for this story, and fast. But I thought "You know what? I can do this. I can totally still do this." And then we got to the season three finale and THEY FREAKING KILLED ROBIN HOOD! It blew my mind. I know they brought in his brother or whoever to be the new Robin Hood, but I couldn't do it. That was the final straw. I mean, who kills off the title character? And it was also super disappointing that they killed off Allan, but I was kind of expecting that. And I also wrote a one-shot about him dying, so I couldn't complain too much. But yeah, I had absolutely zero interest in continuing this story at all.**

**But then, a few days ago, somebody asked me what my favorite story that I'd ever written was, and without hesitation I answered this one. I kinda surprised myself with my answer, as I hadn't really thought about it in a while. But then I thought back and remembered how much fun it was to write this story. So I went back and read it in its entirety, watched liked a billion Robin Hood clips (none from the third season) and this is what became of that.**

**So, I am going to work on finishing this. It really only has like seriously no more than four or five chapters left, and I'm sad that I didn't come to this realization earlier. Anyway, expect the next one in a couple of days.**

**Also, I don't expect any reviews, because as stated previously, I am a mega douche.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Casey sighed as she woke up the next morning. She tried to snuggle into Allan's arms once again, but found he wasn't even there. Strange. Now that she thought about it, The ground was rather softer than it was before she had fallen asleep. Did it rain? she thought to herself as she opened her eyes. Instead of seeing the treetops of Sherwood Forest, however, she saw a white ceiling. She sat bolt upright, looking around. She was in her old room. She looked at the clock on the wall and it said 7:30. Frantically, she jumped out of bed and looked down. She was in the same clothes she disappeared in so many months ago, not the clothes she fell asleep in with Allan. Confused as hell, she grabbed her keys off the bedside table and made her way downstairs and out to her car. _

_She sank to the ground and tears were stinging her eyes. Just when she had found happiness in the place, it was ripped out from under her and torn away, leaving her with nothing but the memories. She started to outright sob when a loud crash from her bedroom made her silent. She thought she heard whispered voices but she wasn't sure, so she grabbed the closest thing to her, which just so happened to be a flip-flop, and walked stealthily to her room._

_There were most definitely whispered voices coming from in there, so she did the first thing that came to her mind. She burst through the door with a wild yell, and began to beat the closest person with the flip-flop._

_"What are you doing? Are you mad?"_

_She stopped mid hit and saw Robin cowering in front of her. She looked up, and saw the whole gang, squeezed into her tiny bedroom._

_"What. The. Hell?" she asked no one in particular._

_"You're telling me. What's going on? One minute, we're in camp, the next we're here." Allan replied._

_"What? What happened? How did we get here? What's going on?" Casey asked, slightly frantic._

_"Okay. So I was transferred to your time for a few months, fell in love, then got transported back to my time. A little bit later, you end up in my time. So what gives? Are you going to be here for a few months? Until someone falls in love here? Oh my! That's it! Allan and I admitted our feelings to each other and then we were all transported here! So that means that one of you has got to fall in love with someone here and then we can go back! Oh my! It's brilliant! Now, which of you to choose? Not Da-Michael. Too young. Will has Djaq and vice versa. Robin and Marian. Allan is mine. That leaves John and Much." she turned to face the outlaws, all of who had a shocked look plastered on their face. _

_"This is the plan. Now, I have a neighbor. She's kinda crazy, but I think you two would be great together. And I don't think she'd notice if she got transferred to a different time. As long as there are cats in the past, which I'm sure there are, duh, she'll be okay. Alright. Now to the planning stage of all this." Casey said, walking out of the bedroom. _

* * *

"Okay, so that neighbor is out," Casey grumbled, walking back into her apartment, rubbing her arms which had little red scratches all over them.

"What happened to you?" Much asked, nodding towards her arms.

"Um, she wouldn't answer the door so I kinda sorta tried to break into her apartment. And her cats kinda sort of attacked me," she replied sheepishly.

"Why don't we sit down and talk about this now? Like normal people?" Robin asked, looking over at the strange girl.

"Really, just come and sit down and let's think this through," Allan agreed, grabbing Casey's arm and sat down on the couch, though not before looking at it cautiously.

"I need a shower. I feel disgusting. I've been in this pair of underwear for like 2 months," Casey said, looking down at herself in disgust.

"Or we can shower. That's an option as well," Allan smirked, looking appreciatively up and down the girl's body.

"I said 'I' need a shower. Singular, here. Which means not you," Casey grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why don't you go do that while we talk over what to do?" Robin asked her gently.

"Yeah, okay," she replied, jumping off the couch and heading into her bedroom to grab some clean clothes.

She was out in a minute and began making her way down the hallway to the bathroom before backtracking to the living room where the outlaws currently were.

"Stay in here. Do not leave for any reason. At all," she said, pointing at them.

"What if there is a fire?" Will asked.

"Extenuating circumstances aside," she replied, "Also, don't touch anything. I know everything looks awesome here, but you guys will most likely break it. So don't touch. Anything."

She made her way back down the hallway and to the bathroom. After she had been gone for two minutes, Allan got up and went to go down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Djaq asked.

"Going to have peek, obviously," he replied as if that were totally natural.

"Sit down," Will said, pulling Allan to sit down on the floor beside him.

"So what's the plan, Robin?" Much asked, turning to his master.

Robin opened his mouth to speak, but closed it before he did, a troubled looking coming across his face.

"Honestly," he said, "I don't know."

All of the outlaws exchanged glances, never having heard their fearless leader without at least half a plan. Or claiming that he had a plan. To hear him even admit that he didn't have one was very worrisome indeed.

He sat down on the couch beside Little John, his face still in the same troubled expression. The others just watched him in silence, not sure if they should break the awkward silence. Thankfully, they didn't have to, as Casey chose to walk out of the bathroom five minutes later, having taken the shortest shower known to man.

"So what have we come up with?" she asked, towel drying her hair and sitting down beside Allan.

"I'm not exactly sure. There has never been any type of situation like this before, so we have no precedents. Or at least none that any of us know about it," Robin replied, looking at Casey.

"Well, thankfully I know how to remedy that," Casey smiled, standing back up and walking back into her bedroom.

They all stood up and followed her curiously, trying to all squeeze into the bedroom. She went and turned on her computer, and they watched in fascination as it came on.

"What is this witchcraft?" John asked from the doorway, peering over everyone else's heads.

"It's a computer. And I'm going onto the internet, which is like a collection of all of the knowledge in the entire world," she replied.

Nobody said anything in response, so she turned around to see a mixture of confused and stunned faces looking at the computer.

"Mind officially blown, right?" she laughed.

As the desktop popped up, she clicked on the internet icon and quickly typed in 'time travel' into the search bar. Several thousand results popped up, so she narrowed it down to 'real time travel', which still popped up several thousand results. She then changed her search to 'actual time travel' which looked like it might have some promising results. Sifting through the ridiculous 'herbs, spices, and chanting' results, she stumbled upon a hopeful link. She clicked on it.

The title of the page that popped up was 'The Legend of Time Travel'. It was mostly just people claiming to have time traveled, and really didn't say anything helpful. It was when she scrolled to the bottom that something helpful popped up.

"_Based purely on speculation, as there is no scientific proof to prove these claims, it is said by these so-called time travelers that the places to which they are transported to are of some significance. It is said that the time traveler has some deep connection to the time period. Most are unsure of how this strange phenomenon takes place, but most speculate that a strong thought process about said time period seems to be the key."_

"A strong thought process? Are you kidding me? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. I can't tell you how many times I thought long and hard about coming home before," Casey grumbled, turning the computer off.

"So that's it? We just have to think really hard about going home? Not being funny, but that doesn't make any sense."

Casey whirled around to face Allan and the rest of the gang.

"No duh, it doesn't make any sense because the night we got here, I sure as hell wasn't thinking about coming back," Casey replied.

"Maybe it works the other way? Like maybe if you're thinking about how bad it would be to go to a certain time is when it takes you there."

Casey turned to Michael with a thoughtful look on her face.

"You know, that actually kind of makes sense. I mean, that night I wasn't exactly thinking about it, but it was sort of at the back of my mind how much I didn't want to come home now. And the night I arrived in 1192, before I went to bed, I did wonder what you guys wore for pajamas and decided I didn't want to find out. Maybe that could be it."

"So the key to going back home is to _not_ want to go?" Will asked.

"Okay, so we've hit a snag in our plan. No problem, we'll figure it out," Casey replied, turning to Robin for the plan.

"Why did we come back with you?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed in deep thought.

"Do you have to question everything?" she asked him in a huff.

"I'm just trying to figure this out, Casey. It doesn't make sense for us to have followed you," he replied.

"Maybe because she formed a deep bond with us, so her mind automatically brought us with her?" Djaq suggested.

Robin nodded his head, the concentrated look still on his face. They all walked back out into the living room and sat across the room. Casey's stomach grumbled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten since the night before.

"Are you guys hungry?" she asked, looking around at the gang.

A chorus of 'yes's' was heard so she picked herself off the floor and went into the kitchen. She sifted through the fridge and freezer, seeing if anything was in there to feed five grown men, a woman, and a preteen boy. After looking through the cabinets as well, she realized she did not, in fact, have enough food.

"Cool. I get to go to the grocery store and leave seven people from 1192 in my apartment. Alone. Without supervision," Casey sighed as she walked back into the living room.

"Alright, so I have to go to the… market, to get some food for breakfast. I'll be gone a minimum of fifteen minutes. Now, seriously guys, don't touch ANYTHING. At all. I cannot express how serious this is. And don't leave. Please, please, please," she stressed, looking at each of their faces.

"Don't worry, we'll be good," Allan smiled at her.

"Djaq, you're in charge," Casey said, pointing to the woman.

"Hey! I'm Robin Hood! Shouldn't I be in charge?" Robin cried indigently.

"I don't trust you in this time as far as I could throw you," Casey replied seriously.

"So, I'm supposing not very much then?" he said.

She gave him a pointed look before grabbing her keys and wallet and speed walking down the stairs, hoping to God that her apartment building would still be standing when she got back.

* * *

After getting all of the groceries she would need for the next few days in case they got stuck here for longer than planned, Casey drove home. Parking in the lot and getting out to looking at the groceries in the back, she decided it couldn't hurt to let the guys come down and take them up. After all, 6 dozen eggs ("Family reunion," she'd said to the suspicious cashier) and 4 pounds of bacon, which was only for breakfast for the next few days, was a lot for a girl to handle. So she grabbed the bags she could carry and walked up to her apartment. She stood outside the door for a minute, dreading what she'd find inside, before sighing and pushing the door open. What she saw almost made her turn around and walk back out.

Allan and Much had Will in the middle of the room, his whole body wrapped up in what were probably 4 rolls of toilet paper. Robin was looking on and laughing, John just stood off to the side smiling, Michael was laughing beside Robin, and Djaq was looking on disapprovingly, but she was obviously trying to hide a smile.

"Hey, Casey! Look what we found! Body wraps!" Allan exclaimed, gesturing to Will in a very proud fashion.

"I feel ridiculous," Will said, or mumbled really as his voice was muffled by layers of toilet paper.

"Wow, just, wow. What did I say about not touching anything?" she asked, trying to sound stern but failing at it as there was a huge smile across her face.

"Well, honestly. You can't just leave us here and expect us not to touch anything," Much replied as if she were stupid to think otherwise.

"Whatever. Get that crap off of Will and come help me," she replied, going to set the bags in the kitchen.

The trip to the car and back took a lot longer than it should have, as the gang wanted to stop and look at absolutely everything. John almost had a heart attack when they got to the car, and she had to almost force him into it to retrieve some bags. Finally they made their way back up to the apartment.

"Okay, so obviously I am a horrible cook, so Much, you have to help me," Casey said, making her way into the kitchen and gesturing for him to follow her.

"What're we supposed to do?" Allan asked, looking around the apartment in interest.

Casey debated on what to do with the rest of them before deciding. She walked over to the DVD collection and pulled out Robin Hood: Men in Tights, before sticking it into the DVD player.

"Remember how I said I was on a show and we watched it on a little box?" she asked them, turning back to them.

They all nodded eagerly.

"Alright, well, this is that box. I put in something about Robin Hood, and you should enjoy it," Casey smirked in Robin's direction.

She was sure that everyone else would get a kick out of it, but had a feeling that he wouldn't like it too much.

She went back into the kitchen with Much following her. After explaining the concept of a stove three times, they were finally ready to start cooking. She gave him the duty of cooking the bacon while she herself took over scrambled egg duty.

"Am I doing this right?" Much asked uncertainly, standing as far back from the skillet as he could while still being able to flip the bacon.

He'd learned the hard way about the popping grease.

"Yeah, you're doing fine. Flip that one piece," she said, pointing to the one on the far left.

He did as he was told, though not very skillfully. Casey continued scrambling the eggs in her own skillet, adding a bit of cheese for flavor.

They finally managed to make enough food that would satisfy all of the gang, and Casey set out plates and silverware, going into the cabinet to get some glasses for some milk to go with breakfast. She walked out into the living room to call everyone to breakfast.

"Casey, what is this nonsense? This is not me in any way, shape, or form!" Robin exclaimed as soon as he saw her, his voice holding a tone of mortal offense.

The other members of the gang just sniggered when his back was turned.

"It's one take on your legend," Casey smirked before continuing, "Breakfast is ready. Come get your food."

Soon, everyone had a plate of eggs, bacon, and a biscuit, along with a glass of milk.

"This is delicious," Allan exclaimed with his mouth full, holding up a piece of bacon.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Allan," Djaq scolded.

He smiled cheekily at her, his mouth still full, before going back to his food. Soon after, everyone had finished their food.

"So, who's going to do dishes?" I saw that little fountain like thing in there, so I'm assuming we don't have to go to the river," Much asked.

"No, we don't have to go to the river. We don't even have to do the dishes in the sink. Come here, you're gonna get a kick out of this. Bring your plates," Casey said, standing up and taking her dishes into the kitchen.

The outlaws followed and watched as she pulled down the dishwasher, not having any idea what it was, and observed as she stuck her dishes into it. They all followed her example and after everyone was finished, she reached under the sink and pulled a little blue tablet out and stuck it in there, and then closing it and turning a knob on it. It made a really loud sound as it started up, scaring everyone except Casey.

"What does that do?" Will asked curiously.

"It washes the dishes for me," Casey replied, smiling at all the shocked looks on their faces.

She heard John mumbled something under his breath, and she was almost positive it was 'witchcraft'.

Casey clapped her hands together, "Alright, who wants to see how I wash my clothes and shower?"

* * *

"This is the most awkward I've ever felt in my entire life," Much said, looking down at his current attire.

Casey had sifted through her guest room and managed to find some of her older brother's old clothes, which she gave to all the guys to change into after they'd showered so she could wash their clothes. It was mostly just boxers and t-shirts, but it was funny to see them in other clothes. Djaq was just in a pair of her sweats and a t-shirt, as was Michael as he was too small to fit into her brother's clothes. She'd made sure to give him the ones that said "Sexy Bitch" across the seat of them.

The outlaws had managed to understand the function of the shower rather easily, which surprised her as she'd had to explain the function of the washing machine a total of four times. The shower had only taken two.

"I think you look dashing," Casey giggled as Much stood in the middle of the room as if not sure what to do.

Will was currently showering, and Allan and Robin were the only ones to go after him. John refused to shower, and also refused to have his clothes washed, which was probably for the better as Casey didn't think she had clothes that would fit the big man.

"We still need to figure out how to get back," Robin said, bringing the situation to a more serious tone.

"Maybe we can just think that we don't want to go back?" Casey asked.

"I don't think that would work. Both times with you it seems like your subconscious is the one that is making you travel, and you can't really control your subconscious," Djaq reasoned.

"Okay, so maybe we just need to find someone who genuinely doesn't want to go back, and then maybe we'd all go back with them since we all have a connection to each other," Allan suggested,

"Okay. Does anyone genuinely not want to go back?" Casey asked, looking around.

Everyone just looked at her, no one raising a hand.

"Really? You guys have seen all this cool crap that I live with, and no one wants to stay here?" Casey asked.

Still, everyone remained silent.

"Good try," Casey said sadly, patting Allan on the thigh.

He smiled at her and quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"We'll figure it out," he whispered into her ear.

She smiled at him in response.


	20. Libraries Are For Smarty Pants

Casey walked into the apartment, her arms heavy with books. She'd spent the last hour at the library, looking at any book connected to time travel. It was the second day of being back in the present, and she was very thankful for the fact that it was Saturday and that she didn't have to work.

Surprisingly, the apartment was still intact and all of the outlaws were huddled around the TV. She'd put a movie on before she left and apparently they hadn't moved.

"Hey guys, I'm back," she said, dumping the books onto the floor and plopping down on the couch.

Some of them looked back and nodded at her, but for the most part she was ignored.

"Now, this guy is a hero," Much said, pointing to the TV.

Casey looked up to see Han Solo's face flash across the screen.

"Now I know why you were going on about this so much, Casey. Star Wars is brilliant," Allan said, not looking away from the TV.

She smiled before reaching down and picking up the first book. She sifted through it quickly, realizing that it probably wouldn't have anything useful in it.

"If only I had some plutonium and a flux capacitor," she mumbled to herself, closing that book and picking up another one.

It went on like this for another hour, and after realizing that most of the books were works of fiction or written by crazy people, not that she had any room to talk, she slammed the last book shut, startling those nearest to her.

"Is everything alright?" Djaq asked.

"No, this is stupid. I give up," Casey grumbled, standing up and stomping into the kitchen.

Nobody followed her as she stormed off. Allan wandered over to where she was sitting on the couch and picked up one of the books.

"Do you even know how to read?" Much asked, looking at him skeptically.

"A little bit," he replied, flipping through the pages, "but this is way over my head."

He tossed the book down and picked up another one, while Robin picked up the one he had just discarded. Djaq picked up a book as well, along with Will and Much. Michael stayed glued to the television, sucking in the wonder that was Star Wars. Little John stayed as far back from everyone as he could, still not comfortable with the whole future thing.

Casey walked back into the living room with a drink in her hand, and was shocked to see that everyone, sans John and Michael, had a book in their hands, casually flipping through the pages.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Helping you. You seem really stressed. You should let us look at these and you should go take one of them bubble bath things you were talking about," Allan said, not looking up from his book.

"Wait, what is this bath with bubbles you are talking about?" Much asked, looking up suddenly.

Casey laughed at the expression on his face, "You can have one when I'm done, Much."

He beamed proudly for a moment before returning his attention to his book.

* * *

Later that night, after all the outlaws were asleep on the living room floor in the make shift beds Casey had made up for them, she sat at the small desk in her room, a pen in her hand.

Her hand was posed over a blank sheet of paper, and no words were coming to her. How do you leave a note to your family that you are running away and never coming back? Casey had never written any kind of note of the sort, so she didn't exactly know what sort of thing you put in these things.

She looked down so far at what she had: _Dear Mom, Dad, and assorted brothers. _She pulled out a new piece of paper and wrote a new introduction, this time including her brother's names. After she finished the introduction, words came to her easier than she thought they would and before she knew it, she was staring at a finished letter.

_Dear Mom, Dad, Jason, Michael, and Robert,_

_ This is probably the most selfish thing I've ever done, but I couldn't leave without leaving you some kind of note. I kind of met a guy, the perfect guy for me, really, who can handle all of my craziness and all of my stupidity, and actually loves me for it. The only problem is, he's not exactly from here, and he doesn't want to stay here. So, I'm going to go with him. I probably won't see you for a while, so I just want you to know that I am perfectly safe and happy. This is what I want. Please don't come looking for me, because you'll only be wasting your time. You won't find me, and even if you possibly could, I wouldn't come back. You have to know that I love you guys so much, and as it was the most selfish thing I've ever done, it was also the hardest._

_Love, _

_Casey_

Casey stared down at the letter, trying to make the tears go away, but failing miserably. She laid it on her desk, so whenever they did end up going back, if they did, it would be easy to find. She planned on going to the studio on Monday to have Lily's death scene filmed, as she'd already called ahead and told them she didn't want to work on the show anymore. They'd been very confused, but after she'd lied about her sister dying, they were totally understandable.

She heard a small noise behind her and whipped her body around quickly to see Allan standing in the doorway, a really intense look on his face.

"What are you doing?" Casey asked, trying to wipe her tears away quickly so he wouldn't see.

"I should be asking you the same thing," he replied, slowly walking into the room.

"I- I was writing a letter to my family. For when we go back. I can't just leave them not knowing," she replied, looking back down at her letter.

Allan walked over to her and picked it up, his eyes scanning it quickly.

"I'm the perfect man for you?" he asked, smirking as he lifted his eyes to meet hers.

She laughed despite her tears.

The smirk slowly slid off Allan's face, and he set the letter back down on the desk. He grabbed her hands in his, and helped her stand, before slowly leading her over to the bed. He helped her take off her shoes, which was rather difficult for him, as he wasn't used to so many shoestrings. He laid her back on the bed, pulling the covers up on her side. He slowly walked to the other side of the bed and climbed in, pulling the covers up over himself before pulling Casey to him.

"If you don't want to go back with us, you don't have to," he whispered quietly in her ear.

"I do," she answered immediately, "I'm just going to miss my family is all. I wish they could meet you. They would love you."

"I wish I could meet them too. I want to meet the people who raised this fine young specimen of a woman," Allan laughed, pulling Casey closer, if it were even possible.

They both shared a laugh before going quiet.

"I love you," Casey said, all joking aside.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Ah! Sorry this took longer than I promised! I got really busy with school and stuff. Applying for college is a very hard and painful thing to do. But I'm getting it taken care of finally, so whatever. **

**Alright, so there is a loose end being tied up, in case you didn't notice. She can't just leave without saying something to her family, or the people she works with for that matter.**

**And I'm sorry for the sweet? Can I call it sweet? Moment between Casey and Allan. As I've stated before, I am not good with the romantic fluff stuff, so just bare with me.**

**Also, sorry this is only like a quarter of the previous one's size. I thought this was a good place to end it.**


End file.
